Behind Blue Eyes: Atonement
by Tea Diva
Summary: Sephiroth returns to take vengeance against Cloud, but is defeated again. It allows him to remember Jeanette, Riku, and the happiness that was his before madness struck. Final part of the FF7/KH cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

It had been an encounter years in the making. Moments before, when victory was nearly within his grasp, it was stripped away by the combined determination of the eight individuals that braved the dangers of the Planet to face him. He would have pitied their foolishness had they not been successful.

Even after the final blow was delivered, he did not die. The time spent within the Lifestream all those years before taught him ways to cheat death, and he called forth the one who had pioneered his downfall. Now, standing with his sword raised and eyes set in a hateful stare, he was ready to take his vengeance.

Vengeance had become second nature to Sephiroth. The Planet had been awaiting his arrival for countless ages, and now he was ready to take back what rightfully belonged to him. With the blood of his mother, Jenova, coursing through his veins, and the power of her strength behind him, Sephiroth was unstoppable. Or, at least he _should_ have been.

Ice blue eyes narrowed in defiance at the youth standing opposite him. This time was going to be different. Sephiroth still had all his power at his disposal, as well as the burning desire to destroy the man before him.

The two said nothing. Words were unnecessary in this case, for the very air crackled around them with energy. The tension was so palpable that one could quite easily cut it with a knife. Sephiroth stared into the features of his enemy, seeing nothing but hatred issued his way. A small, mocking smile tugged the corners of his lips. _In spite of the gifts Mother also bestowed upon you, it is my destiny- my _right- _to take the Planet back for her._

After a moment of breathless anticipation, Sephiroth pounced with the ferocity of a predator. The Masamune bit into the flesh of his enemy, drawing blood and splaying it onto Sephiroth's bare chest. His eyes gleamed in anticipation. This was it. This was the victory that would be his, and then he would be free to take the Planet.

But the other's determination overwhelmed Sephiroth's pride, and in a series of quick strikes had felled the mighty warrior. Sephiroth took a few steps back, gripping his side as blood poured down his leg. He stared at his hand, now coated in the shimmering gloss of his own lifeforce, and a frown crossed his face. He glared up at Cloud Strife, whose image began wavering. _No…I will not be denied!_

Light exploded all around him, the sensation so powerful Sephiroth shuddered. His grip loosened on the Masamune, and then he released it as he began to fall back. His eyes traveled to the vast, dark sky overhead, seeing that it was laced with pale green ribbons of light. A brief flicker of white caught his eye as he fell back, and something about its warmth seemed familiar. He turned away from the promise of peace it offered, refusing to give in.

Skeins of light came up to encircle his arms, legs, and torso, burning into his flesh as it attempted to free the soul within. Still in possession of the powers of Jenova, Sephiroth grasped one of the thin beams of light by sheer force of will, and concentrated. This body was of no use to him now. He would return, and when he did, he would see the blood of his enemy on his spilled.

The light absorbed Sephiroth's physical remains, coalescing in and onto itself before exploding again, this time in the form of several streams of light. They floated heavenward to join with a beam, which swelled like a river gorged from heavy rainfall.

Cloud soon vanished, returning to where those who cared about him waited. As the light dwindled to nothing, the faint echo of laughter lingered before fading into darkness.

* * *

_Olympus Coliseum, nightfall…_

The great doors shut on the three that emerged from the Coliseum victorious, and only one of the normal occupants did not find the development enjoyable. For years he had planned and schemed to bring about the end of his enemy, only to have those who worked under him fail in more miserable ways than he cared to admit.

Stretching his influence ever outward, he even hired a stranger who appeared in the Coliseum years ago. It was his willingness to do anything he could to achieve what he wanted that attracted his employer in the first place. Yet he, too, failed.

Hades turned away from the doors, his face set into a frown of displeasure. He conjured up an image of his enemy, and from the fire that spiraled upward from his palm came Hercules. He grunted to himself, the old anger coming back. Not even reawakening the Titans had been enough to stop him.

A smile spread out onto his features as he crushed the image in his hand. What he really wanted was to crush Hercules for real, but this image would do, for now. Hercules' demise would come to pass, and Hades had an eternity to plot it.

Putting the recent occurrences to the back of his mind, Hades slowly began walking toward the gates. There were others like the mysterious warrior. Everyone had something they desired more than anything else, and Hades was willing to give it to them- for the price of their soul.

As he contemplated who the next person would be, Hades became aware of a presence unfamiliar to him. Pausing, he glanced around. It emanated from the inside of the Coliseum itself, and in a blink of an eye he was there, standing in the center of the great square. He absently noted how its stone surface still bore marks from the earlier fight, and how two of the four pillars that lined the corners were toppled.

But the disarray of the arena didn't bother him in the slightest. Drawn by the power he had sensed, he kept walking until he was on the opposite side of the battle square. There, crouched with his head down, was a man. Hades looked around, then turned his attention back to the man.

"Bad night, eh?" he said, unflinching when the man gave a start. The man lifted his head, staring up for what seemed like forever until the distorted image of Hades came into view. The god regarded the stranger with a look of bemusement, one arm folded across his middle as the other absently tapped his elongated chin.

"Wait, let me guess- you want to know where you are, don't you? I've lost count of how many stupefied expressions like yours I've seen over the years."

Hades paused, sensing something else aside radiating from the kneeling man. There was power deep inside him, as well as anger. It was the anger that tipped Hades off, and a slow grin spread out onto his face. _This looks promising._

In the meantime the man achieved his feet, using the wall at his back for support. He still had his upper body lowered, a hand draped across his middle as the other remained clenched at his side. His breathing was heavy, but soon it slowed to a normal pace. The stranger lifted his head, allowing Hades to see what lay beyond his eyes. _Promising indeed…_

"Out…of my way," the man said, leaning away from the wall and taking a step forward. He reached out to push Hades aside, who held up his hand.

"Whoa, wait a second. Why don't you stick around for a while?"

The man glared at Hades, who actually widened his eyes. There was more than anger present in him. A lot more. Hades instantly knew he'd have to play his cards right to fully utilize this particular stranger.

"I have no…desire to do that. Step aside," the man repeated. Hades remained where he was, curious to see what would happen next. The man lifted his left hand, slowly, then flexed his outstretched fingers. Hades wasn't quite expecting a great surge of energy to come at him, and in spite of the power the stranger had, he was not a god. Seconds before the energy hit him Hades vanished.

"You've got spirit. I like that," Hades commented, grinning from his stance directly beside the man. He gave Hades a sidelong glance, then turned his attention to the destruction that lay ahead of him. The path the energy made had cut a deep canyon across the arena floor, the end result being a toppled column reduced to fragments.

Unperturbed by this, the man stepped away from Hades. He had no time for him. There was something in the night air that spoke to him of what he wanted, and he knew it lay just beyond his reach. He would be damned if it escaped him again. Already the vertigo that accompanied him upon first entering this strange place had vanished, leaving him in full control of his senses.

Hades waited a moment longer before he appeared in front of the departing man, amusement in his eyes. The man merely sidestepped him and continued. Hades turned round and gestured to him.

"You look like you're looking for something. I can help you find it, no matter what it is."

The man stopped, casting his blue-eyed gaze over his shoulder to see what little sincerity was in the other's eyes. He laughed, a deep, quiet rumble that brought a look of confusion to Hades.

"You are of no use to me," he said, turning and lifting his hand again. Instead of summoning the same energy from before, nothing happened. A brief look of disbelief crossed his features as Hades continued to smile.

"I think you fail to understand something. This is _my _show, and what I say goes. You don't seem the type to take foolish action, so maybe you'd better listen to me now. I know you're looking for something. Every one of you who crosses my path always is, but since I'm such a caring soul I wanted to lend you a hand. For all your power, you're still nothing to me," Hades said, snapping his fingers.

The interior of the Coliseum dissolved, replaced by a wall of flame that effectively trapped he and the stranger. Standing in front of the flames, his frame highlighted by a pale orange outline, he still looked imposing in spite of the situation. The twin bangs that hung over his eyes created shadows on his face, increasing the intensity of his features.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I think of this as a lesson, really. Let's see…ah yes, one of my favorite reasons for seeking something," Hades began, rubbing his chin. He gave his guest a knowing glance and smiled.

"Revenge."

The moment the phrase left Hades' mouth, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. The emotion the word brought forth gave him reason to overlook the other's power to see into his mind. Yes, revenge…that was why he had refused to die. Brief recollections of what happened to him prior to his arrival flashed behind his eyes, nearly all of the images ending with a blue-eyed, blonde youth. He was trembling visibly as he clenched his left fist.

He had been denied his birthright. The destiny that was his for the taking was stripped away by the youth, and even though he had successfully manipulated him on many occasions, it wasn't enough. It had _never _been enough.

"I will see him destroyed," Sephiroth said in a quiet voice brimming with determination, Hades smiling at his correct interpretation of the other's intentions. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's more like it. As I've said, I can help you find him. What are you willing to do to in order to achieve what you want?" Hades asked. Sephiroth returned to reality, leveling his gaze on the god. He wasn't foolish enough to easily give in to what the other offered. But he also couldn't deny this opportunity to reclaim what was lost to him.

"You have yet to prove to me you are able to do as you say. Creating walls of fire does not impress me," Sephiroth said. Hades' smile died.

"You want me to…what?" he said, his anger growing. Sephiroth smiled somewhat.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Reacting to the anger that burned inside, Hades' usually dark blue countenance was instantly replaced by red. His eyes flashed, his teeth clenched, and he gestured toward Sephiroth. The walls of flame wavered and bent, then shot out toward Sephiroth. He remained where he was, even when the flames drew dangerously close to him. Hades called the fire off a moment later, his eyes narrowed. Sephiroth hadn't so much as budged. There was a tense silence before Hades smiled again.

"As I said, you've got spirit. I like that," Hades said, his angry demeanor fading. He brushed back the blue flame atop his head and snapped his fingers. The Masamune appeared in Sephiroth's left hand, which he gripped tightly. His sword had been missed, and he drew on the strength of its presence. After giving it a few swings, Sephiroth lowered it. It was time to take advantage of the situation.

"Very well. Tell me what it is you wish to do."

"All in good time. You'll need power to take on your enemies, and you certainly appeared in the right place for that," Hades explained, gesturing again. The flames vanished entirely, and soon the two of them were back in the Coliseum. Sephiroth looked down, drawn by the dark formation that had spun into existence at his feet. Hades remained where he was, smiling to himself as he watched.

The dark energy extended from the ground upward, reaching with purple-tinted arms of energy for Sephiroth. He welcomed their presence on his naked flesh, closing his eyes as the power began to surge within him. He could feel it invading every fiber of his being, enhancing what he already possessed while returning what he had lost. It was a breathtaking experience, and he gave a soft chuckle of appreciation.

When the darkness faded Sephiroth stood there, head down and fully restored. Hades knew he had hit a gold mine of power, and smiled at his genius. Arcs of light crawled over Sephiroth's body in brief flashes as he took a step forward. There was icy clarity in his eyes, and a renewed sense of strength in his body.

Aside from his black attire being altered, a single navy wing was present on his right shoulder. It flexed when he moved his arm, the light shining off the more iridescent feathers that ran along the bottom of it.

"A little over the top I think, but hey- it'll do," Hades complimented with a less than interested shrug. Sephiroth, who turned away and proceeded for the exit, ignored him. He had no further use for the god. He had more important matters at hand.

Upon seeing where Sephiroth was headed, Hades gestured again. An impassable wall appeared over the doorway, halting Sephiroth's forward progress. His hand flexed in irritation over the handle of the Masamune. He didn't bother looking over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Our business is complete."

"There's just _one_ little thing I forgot to mention. You are indebted to me, and in order for you to find what you're looking for, you must complete a task I assign you."

Sephiroth's body went rigid. Slowly, he turned to face Hades, the sword at his side glittering. He regarded the god without expression save his eyes, which narrowed ever so slightly. Something inside reminded him he did not find accomplishing the goals of others pleasing. He had been shackled by that once before.

"I will do nothing for you. I have my own goals, and I do not need to be burdened with tasks you cannot take care of," Sephiroth said, igniting Hades' anger again. He was able to keep it under control this time, thinking, _This one bears watching. I'd hate to have to take him out before he's proven himself useful._

"If that's how you feel," Hades said with a casual shrug. Sephiroth suddenly doubled over, gripping his middle as agony laced throughout his body. He felt his skin grow hot as the power he had so recently been gifted attempted to escape him.

The reaction from this forced exit caused his middle to open, and blood gushed out from the wound. Some sprayed outward to cover both wrists, while most of it spilled onto either side of his leather coat. It left a crimson trail that ended just above his knees, and he shuddered from the pain.

"You will abide by the terms of this contract, or I will send you down under where I can turn your soul into a plaything for Cerberus. It'd be a shame for me to do that, especially since you have so much potential," Hades continued.

Sephiroth dropped to a knee, supporting himself with his left hand as his right pressed against the wound in his middle. He clenched his teeth against the pain. Perhaps it was better to act as if Hades was successful, and take action at a later date. Sephiroth was quite used to biding his time.

"What…is this task you have?" Sephiroth asked, lifting his head. Hades' expression became one of delight, and the pain subsided. However, the red that stained Sephiroth's clothes remained, serving to remind him who was truly in control. Sephiroth resumed his feet, refusing to reveal how still shaken he was. He cast his features in an impassive stone mask, glancing over at Hades as he waited for the god to speak.

"It's simple. This is an arena, and all I require of you is that you battle one specific person. Defeat him, and you'll get what you want," Hades said, opening his palm to reveal to Sephiroth an image of Hercules. Sephiroth approached the other slowly, lowering his gaze toward the seemingly innocent-looking figure in Hades' conjure. After a moment he looked up.

"When did you want him eliminated?"

* * *

Upon leaving Sephiroth to his thoughts, Hades emerged from the arena only to come across another visitor. Standing in the Coliseum lobby was the youth Maleficent had so recently acquired, his gaze fixed on the god.

"What brings you here?" Hades asked with no real interest, looking down at him. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wanted to see how far my power could take me, and I happened to end up here. I heard that Sora came by, and that he upset your plans," Riku said, smiling a bit at Hades' reaction. While it shouldn't come as a surprise that the boy was privy to the happenings in the circle, it bothered him how casual he was about it.

"A mere setback. The kid took care of the Heartless in Traverse Town before he got here, so don't act as if that should surprise me."

"Have it your way," Riku said, walking further into the lobby. He strode past Hades, his gaze directed at the doorway to the arena. It was partially open, and Riku saw the briefest flash of a figure. He furrowed his brow in curiosity, then looked up at Hades in disgust.

"Another one of your fighter lackeys?"

"Just how much _did _Maleficent tell you?" Hades asked, narrowing his eyes. Riku chuckled easily.

"It's the sort of weakness relying on others to do your dirty work for you that will get you no where. Sora defeated your last one, and this one will be no different."

Hades had to control the urge to grab the youth by the ear and throw him into the arena for Sephiroth to practice on. Instead he smiled.

"After seeing the kid take care of Cerberus, I can't help but wonder if _you_ could have defeated him as easily. I guess he gets all that strength from those new friends of his," Hades said, knowing he had struck the right chord by the way Riku stiffened. He glared up at Hades, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Just take care of business next time," he managed through his anger. Hades smiled.

"I always do. Go on, get out of here. I'm sure you're needed elsewhere," he said. Riku cast another glare Hades' way before turning on his heel and walking away. A portal of darkness opened up before him, swallowing him in its center. Hades only smiled.

* * *

Sephiroth was alone in the arena, having settled onto the battle square and lowering his head. The Masamune was at rest before him, never too far from its master's hand should the need for it arise. He had decided to temporarily accept the fact he was trapped the moment he realized he couldn't go beyond the doors to the lobby.

When he had tried, he saw that Hades was talking to someone Sephiroth couldn't see. The meeting had been brief, with the unseen voice asking Hades to take care of business before he disappeared.

Before Hades left the arena, Sephiroth had listened to the god's account of what to do about Hercules. Sephiroth gave the god the impression that he was planning his attack, and thankfully Hades left him alone. In truth Sephiroth could care less for what Hades wanted. He would not remain the god's instrument of destruction any longer than necessary. Even now he could feel his power growing beyond the limits Hades had set.

As he reached outward to feel for weaknesses in the seals that kept him prisoner, Sephiroth became aware of his own memories soaring to the surface. He distinctly recalled fighting Cloud Strife in the heart of the Planet, and just before light overcame him he had sent his consciousness elsewhere. That elsewhere led him to the Coliseum, and Sephiroth would continue his search from there. All he knew was that when he found Cloud, the outcome would be in his favor

The anger returned, and Sephiroth opened his eyes. He could see the nigh-invisible barriers surrounding the exit to the arena, flickering like a flame in the breeze. He lifted his hand, summoning a sphere of dark energy. He directed it at the doorway, only to watch it dissipate into nothing the moment it hit.

Sephiroth slowly lowered his arm, returning it to his lap. It would take some more time to gather the right amount of power. He smiled, his mouth like a knife slash across his lower face. Time was something he had an abundance of.

With his mastery of evading death, Sephiroth could more or less command his mind to manifest anywhere, as well as his physical form. The knowledge gave him immortality, and once he took care of Cloud, he'd begin work on this world. All worlds had a promised land full of energy; this one would be no different.

Suddenly aware of another being in the arena, Sephiroth assumed his feet, Masamune in hand and eyes alert. He noticed several dark circles on the ground, watching them with mild curiosity. When one of the circles merged in on itself and rose up, Sephiroth readied his sword.

A series of strange black creatures soon surrounded him, their antenna twitching in unison. They came toward Sephiroth as one, with the lead creature leaping up. Sephiroth sliced through it with relative ease. He was not amused.

The others attacked, each meeting the exact same fate as the initial one. One managed to leap onto his back, which he removed by grabbing it by the neck and throwing it down. When it hit a great deal more appeared, this time accompanied by larger brethren.

Sephiroth paid no attention to the sheer number that came at him. Lowering his sword, Sephiroth raised his left hand and summoned great pillars of flame. The fire consumed all the black creatures with swiftness, and when it faded Sephiroth was alone. He frowned thoughtfully. If that had been some kind of test he was thoroughly unimpressed.

Resuming his sitting position again, Sephiroth closed his eyes and concentrated. Unseen by him, other dark creatures manifested, only to watch the great warrior from a safe, yet curious, distance.

* * *

_Olym__pus Coliseum, several weeks later…_

While Sephiroth built up his power and planned his escape, Sora and his two companions continued to engage the Heartless everywhere they went. They had already reduced the initial circle by several members, with only Maleficent and Hades left. The last Hades heard, that fool Captain Hook had been the most recent to suffer defeat. Hades spared no pity for them.

Each of them- Jafar, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, and Hook- had wanted to control their worlds through the power of the Heartless. Hades knew better than to gamble his life with the likes of the Heartless. It seemed only Maleficent understood them the best.

Riku had become something much more ever since joining them. He had the power to control the Heartless, almost the same as Maleficent, but why she bestowed him with such power was beyond Hades. Yet he ceased to care about the witch's plans when word reached his ears that she, too, had been defeated. It gave him the chance to focus his attention on his own problem: dealing with Hercules.

In order to lure him out, Hades sponsored his own tournament, in which he would participate himself. If the Heartless couldn't defeat him, then Hades planned to do it himself. There was also Sephiroth, his unstable trump card.

Every day the stranger grew more powerful, and it became something of a concern to Hades. He felt that he had made a fatal error in bargaining with him, but soon cast the thought aside. No matter how powerful they were, they all went to him, in the end.

Sephiroth spent most of his time in meditation, his hands on his knees and sword draped across his lap. Power seeped from his every pore, like invisible hands that reached ever outward in an attempt to ensnare prey. Even the Heartless present avoided him. That was when Hades knew he was dealing with someone entirely different from the others who sold their souls to him.

He had kept Sephiroth confined to a secluded section of the Coliseum, where he could watch over him at all times. Hades knew the forced imprisonment did not go well with Sephiroth, yet he couldn't quite read what was going on behind his blue eyes.

Very rarely did Sephiroth make eye contact with him, let alone acknowledge his presence, but Hades couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. When, he didn't know.

It was at this time the tournament went underway, with Sora, Donald and Goofy signing up. Hades couldn't believe his good fortune. Knowing the sort of path the three had cut across the worlds, as well as being able to defeat Maleficent, Hades was ready for them. And he made sure Sephiroth was too.

"I want you to participate in the tournament that's taking place right now. There's someone you need to take care of who signed up," Hades began, his arms crossed over his chest. Sephiroth had his back to the god, still positioned as he always was. Unseen by Hades a smile crossed his lips.

"Is that so," he said. Hades frowned.

"Yes. In spite of the terms of our contract, this is more or less a favor for you to do for me. Consider it a chance to test out those skills of yours, since the Heartless won't come near you," he continued, unable to keep the shiver from running down his spine when Sephiroth slowly achieved his feet. The creak of leather echoed into the night air, and Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at Hades.

"I will do no such thing."

"Have we forgotten something? Hello? You are indebted to me, so you'd better wise up and start following orders," Hades said, growing angry at Sephiroth's words. Sephiroth turned fully round, leveling a strangely calm gaze on Hades.

"I followed orders blindly once. I'll not do it again."

Hades made an impatient gesture.

"Spare me the speech. You _will_ fight in the tournament whether you like it or not," he said, taking a step forward. Sephiroth remained where he was, his eyes never straying from Hades. All of a sudden Hades stopped, sensing the distinct change in the air. His eyes shifted left to right, unable to word his disbelief at what he saw.

The barriers he had erected splintered, then shattered like broken glass. The faded shards of light vanished out of existence before they touched ground, the sounds of the tournament riding the wind to them.

"Impossible!" was all Hades could manage. Sephiroth was smiling as he lifted a gloved hand. Power exploded from his closed fist, shooting outward in streaks of black laced with red. This energy he directed at Hades, the force of the impact sending the god halfway across the arena. Hades cried out angrily as he was pushed, finding a way to cast the energy off him before he hit the back wall.

"You should have chosen your allies more carefully," Sephiroth said as he sent another energy beam Hades' way. The god created a barrier of fire to take the brunt of the impact, and he grunted at the effort. He couldn't get over how strong Sephiroth was!

"Hey, come on, I'm sure we can work something out. What do you say? I'll bring you the kid's head on a plate!" Hades said, his features revealing the toll Sephiroth's power was taking on him. Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head.

"I will be the one to decide his fate. Not you, or anyone else," he said before lifting both arms above his head and concentrating. Hades felt the air grow heavy, his eyes widening as several objects manifested in a counter-clockwise circle around Sephiroth. There was a crash of thunder, then a blinding flash of light. Hades knew nothing else.

* * *

Sora delivered the finishing blow to the last Heartless on the battle square, shouldering his Keyblade and shouting his triumph. Alongside him Donald and Goofy shared his enthusiasm, both chuckling at Sora's energy.

"All right! So, who's next?" Sora asked, turning to the satyr who sponsored their battles. He was a short, squat fellow with small eyes and a rather rough demeanor. In spite of that, he continued to be impressed by Sora's amazing fighter's prowess in the heat of battle.

"Oh, this one's a doozy. You'd better watch yourself, kid," Phil admonished. Sora waved off Phil's warning.

"I'm not worried. I can take on anyone," he boasted, pointing at himself and smiling. Donald grunted, but Goofy smiled and gave the boy a pat on the back. Phil tugged at his beard thoughtfully, glancing around.

"This is strange. I thought the next opponent would be here by now," he remarked. Sora gave a slight shrug. It was the first time he was in the role of winner, and he knew he was letting it get to his head.

"Maybe he's scared of me."

"You're not the only one who's fighting," grumbled Donald. Sora gave him a sidelong glance, about to retort in his usual way when Goofy suddenly pointed in the direction of the seats.

"Hey, who's that up there?" he wondered. Both Donald and Sora looked up as one, searching for the being their friend spoke of.

"I don't see anyone," Donald said after a moment, squinting beneath the hand that shaded his eyes. Sora furrowed his brow in confusion at catching a glimpse of silver hair shining in the sunlight. His heart leapt and he took a step forward.

"Riku?" he said, partially to himself. Phil came up beside Sora, placing his hands on his hips and grunting.

"Is that guy a participant? What's he doing up there?"

The explanation for Phil's question came in the form of a series of dark spheres appearing around the stranger. All four gasped in surprise, Sora's hand tensing on his Keyblade. After dealing with the Heartless all this time, he had learned to sense power. The power he sensed from the stranger was unlike anything he had ever encountered before.

The spheres shot out toward the arena, hitting objects at random. Three of the battle square's columns were reduced to fragments, the top of the fourth one falling to the ground in the wake of a clean slice. Bits of shattered masonry flew toward the four, and Donald hastily cast Aero to shield them from harm. Phil covered his face at the dust that rose up from the ground in the wake of the attack.

"We could be in trouble!" he cried. Sora couldn't agree more and with his Keyblade shouldered, broke into a run for the seats. His two friends chased after him, calling his name. Anger rose up in Sora's heart. If it was Riku, what in the world was he thinking?

Sora reached the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to the unseen stranger, Donald and Goofy coming up on either side of him. Both had their weapons drawn, ready to fight.

"What are you doing?" Sora called. The dust that had materialized seemed to fade all at once, revealing to the three the identity of the attacker.

Long, silver hair flowed in the wind that circled the upper level of the Coliseum, tugging also at the jagged edges of the black coat he wore. A long sword gleamed in the sunlight, casting a sheen so bright it nearly blinded Sora.

"Is that Riku?" Goofy asked, ducking behind his raised shield and turning to Sora. Sora shook his head. There was something…_familiar_ about the man, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"No. He's…someone else," Sora replied, furrowing his brow. Donald 'humphed' and gestured toward him with his staff.

"I don't care who he is. He can't just show up here and attack us without warning. Hey, you! Come down here!" he demanded. The silver-haired man took a step, immediately rising into the air. The three backed away as they watched him float overhead, as if he was suspended on invisible wings.

Sora swallowed slightly as he followed the man's progress over them. The sense of familiarity refused to leave him, and as he tried to interpret what it meant the man attacked again. More dark spheres of energy appeared, soaring for the three with incredible speed. Sora managed to dodge the one meant for him; his friends weren't so lucky.

Donald was thrown backward, his disgruntled cry echoing into the air as his staff was sent elsewhere. Goofy suffered the same, his body creating a small path across the battle square floor. His slide was stopped by the remaining column, which he slammed into with a pained grunt. Sora quickly turned his attention back to the man.

He readied his Keyblade, his eyes set in determination. Whoever the man was, it didn't matter that he seemed familiar. He couldn't stand by and watch his friends suffer.

The man slowly strode toward Sora, his left hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword in an iron grip. He regarded the brazen youth with some amusement. He could tell that this was the same being Hades had wanted him to 'test' his skills on, and Sephiroth was feeling up to the game. It was a vigorous, almost intoxicating feel, to use his powers like this.

Sephiroth said nothing as he drew the Masamune and set it, waiting for the boy's first strike. Sora came at him, his emotions having dulled his better judgment. Sephiroth swung the Masamune out, the blade meeting its target with deadly precision. Sora was driven back by the blow, groaning in pain.

Blood from where the sword cut coated his upper shoulder, chest and arm, and Sora gritted his teeth. Of all the enemies he fought, Maleficent and most recently, Riku, nothing could have prepared him for the strength of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth amused himself with Sora for a while, utilizing his strongest attacks merely because he could. When he summoned the fury of the stars itself in the form of several meteors, he allowed the intoxication of his power to overwhelm him. It was so exhilarating, so –_refreshing_ to release his anger this way.

Sora was battered by the energy released from the attack like a rag doll, his voice having gone hoarse due to all the screaming he had done. The screams of pain were like music to Sephiroth's ears, and he trembled slightly. There was a greater reward that waited for him, and with that thought he prepared to finish the boy off when he suddenly stopped.

Panting for breath, leaning on his Keyblade for support, Sora wondered why his enemy had ceased attacking. He watched as Sephiroth slowly turned toward the lobby entrance, seeing that his gaze was fixed on the red-cloaked figure standing there. Sora's eyes widened. _Cloud? What's he doing here?_

"That's enough, Sephiroth. You have no reason to harm Sora," Cloud began, walking further into the arena. Sephiroth completely forgot Sora even existed as he kept his full attention fixed on his enemy.

"I was searching for you," Sephiroth said, slowly walking toward Cloud. Sora, in the meantime, was helped off the square by Goofy, who slung the boy's arm over his shoulder. As Goofy led Sora away, the warrior's name remained fixed in his memory, and he had no idea why.

Cloud nodded curtly to the departing trio, silently telling them to leave. Soon Cloud was alone, standing face to face with Sephiroth. Sephiroth was still as imposing and dangerous as Cloud remembered, the very evil he represented shining in his ice blue eyes. There had always been traces of madness in Sephiroth's gaze ever since that day, but now Cloud saw only revenge.

"You should be dead," Cloud said quietly. Sephiroth chuckled. Even though he had spent a lot of energy in his battle with Sora, just seeing Cloud again rekindled it. He could feel it crawling beneath his skin, anticipating, wanting, and needing to kill.

"It is difficult to kill a heart that longs as mine does."

"Your heart's been lost in darkness, Sephiroth. You know nothing else," Cloud said, his eyes narrowing as his hold on his sword tensed. Sephiroth leveled his gaze on Cloud, and a small, knowing smile came to his lips.

"Then I am not alone. I invited you into darkness, and now I will seclude you forever in it!" Sephiroth said, drawing the Masamune. Words were no longer necessary, and Cloud was ready. The air grew heavy due to the tension between the two, and their hatred for the other began to manifest.

Light crackled around them, the primal energy of both their power and revulsion, and suddenly they came at one another. They met halfway, swords ringing together in frightening harmony. Blows were traded over and over, with neither side displaying any fatigue or weakness. Sephiroth's narrowed gaze met Cloud's, everything he ever felt in regards to the youth shining in the icy depths. He was not going to be denied this time.

Cloud landed a blow to Sephiroth that actually pushed the warrior back, who reacted nearly on instinct. Vanishing in an eye blink, he soon reappeared above Cloud with the Masamune drawn. Briefly he recalled how he ended the Cetra girl's life in such a manner, and Sephiroth smiled. He anticipated the moment his sword would slide through Cloud's body, ending the one thing that stood between him and his destiny.

Cloud anticipated this move and came up at Sephiroth, his sword blocking Sephiroth's strike. In the next instance he angled his body so that he was slightly above Sephiroth, striking the warrior along the left side of his body. The impact numbed Sephiroth's hand, causing him to lose his hold on the Masamune. It fell to the ground below, a glittering sliver of light upon the stone surface of the battle square.

As Sephiroth slowly dropped, Cloud turned in midair and hit him again, sending his enemy careening for the battle square below. Sephiroth hit the ground hard, sliding on his back from the force of the blow. He skidded to a stop near the last remaining column, and his eyes flashed in rage. Angry, he regained his feet and gestured toward Cloud, who came down to continue to the fight.

The same dark spheres that had rendered Sora's two friends useless came at Cloud, spiraling in a twisting pattern for him. Cloud used the flat side of his large sword to block the attack, and came at Sephiroth again. Unarmed, Sephiroth had no choice but to take the hit.

With a furious cry escaping his lips, Cloud delivered a crushing blow to the side of Sephiroth's head. The impact jarred his senses, and he spun toward the ground. Landing on his stomach, his hands curled into fists above him, Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. Cloud stood above him, panting from the battle. Sephiroth's trembling hand stretched outward, blindly groping for his enemy. Cloud shook his head.

"It's over, Sephiroth. Farewell," he said quietly before striking the remaining column with his sword. The blow caused the column to shatter before eventually dropping onto Sephiroth, burying the madman in a cloud of thick dust. Cloud remained a moment more, wanting to make sure Sephiroth was truly defeated. After a time Cloud turned away from the battle square, his strides slow. Soon the rising dust swallowed him up, leaving his past where it rightfully belonged: dead and buried.

* * *

But Sephiroth wasn't dead, not in the way Cloud thought. In the moments that followed the suffocating darkness caused by the column falling atop him, Sephiroth experienced several things. First of all it was burning anger, a sense of defeat, followed by nothing at all. Severe cold overwhelmed him, causing him to hold himself against the chills that racked his body.

He had a vague impression he was falling, and desperately attempted to send his consciousness elsewhere. However, there was something very different about this. He felt as if he was dying, yet also being _born_. Since he was neither dying nor dead, Sephiroth was helpless against the force that dragged him down.

Abruptly the fall ceased, and Sephiroth sensed he had reached whatever destination he was to be at. Looking around, he stared into a great black void pierced by a single beam of light. He realized he was standing and started walking, taking slow, uncertain steps. In time each step strengthened, as did his awareness. He raised his eyes heavenward, trying to find a way out of this prison he now found himself in. He would not accept defeat, not now.

The column of light soon was upon him, sending out warmth in Sephiroth's direction. He paused, curious as to what it represented. A faint noise sounded, and Sephiroth turned to see what had been the cause of it. A scene was taking place behind him, a little ways from the narrow column of light. The two figures in the scene captured Sephiroth's attention, and he was compelled to watch.

_"You beat me again! I should have known better than to teach you this," said an exasperated voice laced with gentility and compassion. _

_"Did I do something wrong?" asked the boy seated across from the man. The two were in the middle of a brightly lit room, a metal door at the boy's back and mirror lining the wall across from them. The other man laughed and shook his head._

_"Certainly not. You're very adept at everything that's taught you, and you'll have to forgive an old man for hoping to beat you."_

_"I can let you win next time," the boy offered. The man chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and walked toward the seated boy, where he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. The boy stiffened slightly, the unfamiliarity of such affectionate contact unknown to him in his eyes._

_"I wouldn't think of you doing that. Always be your best, Sephiroth. It's all we really can be."_

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched his younger self slowly nod to the man's words. He knew that man. He had always come to visit him when he was small, teaching him new things. That was also the first time someone had shown him any kind of affection.

The image faded, but at the same time the column of light began to grow in strength. Sephiroth turned round to face it again, feeling the warmth of it chase the numbness from his face. He closed his eyes as the temptation to bask in the light overwhelmed him. It was so inviting and warm…

Suddenly the anger returned, and his eyes snapped open. He couldn't condone the fact that his enemy still lived. He would see Cloud Strife suffer, no matter what. Turning from the column, Sephiroth sought a way out. Yet the moment he tried to move he realized he couldn't. He grew impatient at this new development and frowned.

"Release me!" he demanded into the darkness, his voice a shadowy echo to his ears. He was met with silence until the sound of a sword being drawn caught his attention. Whirling around, his every sense heightened, Sephiroth beheld two ghostly figures battling.

What he saw was a practice match between a master and his student. Sephiroth watched, astounded, at seeing his younger self meet every one of his master's blows. The older man gave a short nod of satisfaction as he stepped back, lowering his sword.

_"Excellent, Sephiroth. You're learning faster every day, and soon you will be my most feared student. Perhaps one day you'll defeat me to achieve true mastery," the man said._ _Sephiroth remembered him to be a strict disciplinarian with a short temper and incessant need to drive every ounce of fear from him. _

_The first time Sephiroth did not return a blow, his master had beaten him until he fought back. It had been like that for years, with Sephiroth learning to turn the fear off. Eventually he grew to hate his master._

The figures vanished, replaced by another scene. This time an older Sephiroth stood before another man, his hands at both sides and head raised. The man scrutinized Sephiroth with a calculating eye before turning to the three who flanked the warrior.

_"Is he as good as you claim him to be?" the man asked, unconvinced. The tallest of the other three, a lanky man with beady eyes amplified behind spectacles, smiled._

_"Perhaps you would like to test his skills yourself, Mr. President."_

_"Indeed. Heidegger, bring me your best soldier. We'll see how your scientific prodigy handles himself against an expert," President Shinra ordered. Heidegger hastened to obey and moments later returned with the tall and silent soldier at his side. Sephiroth simply glanced at the other man, awaiting orders._

_The President had the man square off against Sephiroth, utilizing every tactic available from melee to weapons. However, it was Sephiroth who defeated the soldier without so much as breaking a sweat. After a few short exchanges the man suffered a broken jaw, bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. Sephiroth stood back when ordered to, the paramedics rushing in to help the injured man._

_"What is the meaning of this, Hojo?" demanded the President, stealing a glance up at Sephiroth in disbelief. Hojo smiled as he turned his attention to the other man._

_"Mr. President, I present to you Sephiroth, the perfect soldier, and the first in what promises to be the winning hand in the company's little problem in Wutai," Hojo said, his grin widening. The President again looked at Sephiroth, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _

_"If I didn't see it, I never would have believed him to be perfect. Is he obedient?"_

_Hojo chuckled and nodded._

_"Most assuredly. You have no need to fear Sephiroth, Mr. President. He is going to be invaluable not only to this company, but to the world," the scientist said, looking up at the tower of silence that was Sephiroth. The President nodded again, then gave his permission for others to be brought in and tested using the same tactics as Sephiroth. SOLDIER had been born._

The scene faded much like the last one, and several others replaced it. Sephiroth watched each one unfold, his recognition of who he was growing. He had been raised by scientists, bred to be the perfect warrior, and set against those who opposed the increasing strength of Shinra, Inc. Sephiroth felt an odd sense of anger mixed with disappointment. Was this all he was?

The interior of the Mt. Nibel reactor manifested around him, showing him distorted and faded images. He saw himself, or at least he thought it was him, standing at the top of the staircase, wresting his sword from a girl. He cut her down after reclaiming his blade, the sound her body made muted as it hit the stairs. Sephiroth looked up at himself again, feeling the old anger come back. Yes, he was more than a mere tool for Shinra. He had a destiny. A destiny that had been denied him.

Suddenly the image died, and Sephiroth felt as if he was being pulled back. He cried out angrily, trying to fight against the power that held him. The column of light swelled and exploded all around him, the warmth it had crushing him with the power of a tidal wave. Sephiroth released a silent, strangled gasp before he let the warmth take over him.

When the light faded, Sephiroth found himself standing on a pathway that led to a quaint house set somewhere by the mountains. The door to the house was open, and Sephiroth started walking toward it without understanding why. A figure emerged from the inside, stopping on the front stair and turning. Sephiroth tried to determine who it was, but the features of the figure were much too blurry.

As he continued walking, he slowly began to realize a part of him knew this setting. His heart had increased in pace, his breath caught in his throat. By this time the figure's features began to clear, and Sephiroth stopped in his tracks. Recognition washed over him like a wave.

The figure was a woman, her auburn hair shining in the sunlight, her eyes alight with happiness. She saw Sephiroth and gave him a smile that made his heart pound, his body tremble. She turned to the doorway and called,

_"Riku! Your father's here!"_

A small boy raced out of the house, brushing past the woman and running toward Sephiroth. He stood frozen in his tracks, his eyes wide as his chest heaved. A boy bearing Sephiroth's eyes and hair bounded excitedly for him, his arms open and face beaming.

_"Dada! Dada!" he called joyously._

Sephiroth swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the boy suddenly threw his arms around his legs, unable to respond to such warm enthusiasm. He heard his own voice chuckling and blinked, seeing that the memory of himself had manifested directly before him. He watched as he hoisted the boy up and hugged him, generating another happy squeal from the child.

The woman joined them a moment later, reaching up to touch Sephiroth on the shoulder. The tenderness she displayed in the gesture brought tears to Sephiroth's eyes, tears he let roll down his shallow cheeks.

Tearing, he watched himself return the boy to the ground in spite of the child's protests. Tearing, he watched himself take the woman into his arms and hold her close. Tearing, he watched as she cupped either side of his face and brought it to hers, closing her lips over his in a tender kiss.

_"Welcome home, Sephiroth," she said softly after they parted._

Sephiroth stumbled back as a new feeling came over him. The longer he stared at the woman the more his heart pounded. He knew this. He knew who she was, who the child was. He knew what she meant to him.

The image began to fade, and Sephiroth shook his head. He cried out 'No!' and lunged forward, reaching for the woman. But she wavered into nothing, his searching fingers grasping only air. Her name was a desperate cry that passed his lips, and Sephiroth shouted it as he fell backward into darkness

_"Jeanette!!"_

* * *

Sephiroth was falling, falling, down a twisting kaleidoscope of color, assaulted on all sides by fragments of memories. The realization of who Jeanette was and what she meant to him caused tears to roll down his cheeks unbidden, yet he was too disoriented to seek her out. He was helpless against the power of his own mind, and what it wanted to show him.

He abruptly came to a stop, suspended before a doorway framed in white. All he did was stare at it, absently taking note of the elaborate design on the surface of the door. He didn't understand what it was doing there. All he did know was that it was there, and it held secrets for him.

Swirling arcs were present on it, reaching from either side of the door to intertwine in the center. Pale light emanated from the lines, then flashed brightly. Sephiroth covered his eyes, giving a small cry of surprise. He sensed the brightness change, and upon removing his hand from his eyes stared at the door again.

Red, pulsing lines crawled across the door, the sound of someone screaming causing Sephiroth's blood to run cold. He reached for the one of the lines with a trembling hand, driven by some morbid curiosity at what it was. When his finger sank into the thick center of it he immediately drew it back. It was blood.

The blood poured down the surface of the door in thick bands, pooling at the bottom of it. It flowed outward, coating the soles of Sephiroth's boots in red. It was at this time he realized he was no longer floating; he stood on an invisible floor.

The blood continued to flow, coating the floor in crimson until Sephiroth was in it ankle-deep. The thickness of it hampered his movement, and in an effort to escape this horror reached for the door's handle.

The moment he pulled it open he was overcome with light of such intensity he actually cried out. The screams he heard earlier accompanied him as he plummeted into the center of his mind, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Sephiroth blinked, finding himself standing in the middle of a fire-ravaged town. He knew with sickening clarity that it was Nibelheim, and the flames were born of his own anger. He cast his gaze across the terror, swallowing past the lump that developed in his throat. The heat of the flames, the smell of charred flesh- it was something out of a nightmare, and Sephiroth shivered.

Looking across the way, he saw his remembered self standing before the Shinra Mansion. He pulled in a breath. How cool and dispassionate he seemed, as if human lives meant nothing to him.

A man appeared from the left, begging for the chaos to end when Sephiroth cut him down. The sound of the Masamune striking flesh echoed over the roar of the flames, and he winced. His mirror self, however, chuckled.

"They are all obstacles. They kept Mother and I apart for years, lied to me about who I truly was, and now they all shall suffer for their insolence. I cannot spare pity for their deaths, for I have none to give," Sephiroth said, looking over his shoulder as if someone was there. A smile crept to his features, which were already highlighted due to the fire's glow, and he turned away.

Sephiroth also turned away, wanting to shut out the memories of his madness. A deep and shameful guilt overwhelmed him all at once, as if the lost souls of those he murdered suddenly attacked him. He could hear their screams coming at him from all around, forcing him to clap his hands over his ears. Doubling over and squeezing his eyes shut, Sephiroth willed them to be silent.

_Monster!_

_Fiend!_

_Murderer!_

Sephiroth shook his head against the voices, stumbling forward like a drunk. _No…I'm not a murderer…I wasn't myself…or was I? I was created, like one of those monsters…no! I wasn't created…I was born, like everyone else…I had a mother, a father…_

_Jeanette, where did you go? Why did you abandon me? Jeanette!_

Sephiroth released a strangled cry and dropped to his knees, clutching his head and leaning forward, tears of remorse and anger spilling down his cheeks. The voices grew in intensity until his own maniacal laughter sounded over them all. He suddenly lifted his head, staring directly into his remembered self's eyes. The ice blue hues danced with madness, with anger, and it only added to the shame he felt.

"What have you got to be sad about? You're the chosen one, destined to return the Planet to Mother," he said with a note of disdain. Sephiroth shook his head.

"That wasn't me!" he cried passionately. His twin chuckled lightly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten everything…how the screams of those fools stirred your blood, and made you want more…how their cries of mercy delighted you just before you cut them down…deep inside you know what you are. You," Sephiroth said, leaning closer to his kneeling twin as a grin spread onto his features. He found he couldn't tear his gaze from his other self, and swallowed at his helplessness.

"…are a monster," he finished, the smile widening. Sephiroth released a cry of denial and lunged forward, wanting to destroy this part of him forever. His hands passed through his twin, causing him to stumble forward as an angry curse fell past his lips. The fire that surrounded him seemed to intensify, effectively trapping him in a section between two houses.

Rising to his feet, he sought his mad counterpart when he sensed a presence behind him. Whirling around, the color left his face and breath his body. The look in the other's eyes, the absolute _terror _that was directed at him made his heart freeze.

"Jeanette," Sephiroth breathed, taking a tentative step toward her. She immediately backed away, holding out one of her hands to ward him off. Sephiroth's fear reached a new height. Of course she would recoil from him…he was a monster.

"You killed all those people," Jeanette said in a disbelieving whisper, even though the evidence of it was all around her. Sephiroth shook his head slowly, tears developing in his eyes.

"This isn't who I am…you know that. Jeanette," he said, reaching for her again. Jeanette took another step back, fear having replaced the love and understanding he once received from her. By now he was trembling, practically desperate to have her see beyond his gruesome act when she turned and ran. Sephiroth gave chase, calling her name.

But Jeanette disappeared, totally beyond his reach now. He stopped running, but continued to shout for her, pleading for her to come back to him. _Jeanette…my love…this isn't me! This isn't me!_

His other self reappeared at that moment, standing a little ways from Sephiroth with his arms crossed and shaking his head sadly. He watched himself sob and smiled.

"You see? You are a monster, even to those who once believed otherwise," he said, unflinching when Sephiroth snarled at him through clenched teeth, his eyes glazed with tears.

"No. Jeanette never thought that of me. She was everything to me, do you hear? _Everything._ She was the only one who saw me for who I was," he hissed. His twin raised a curious eyebrow, the smile never straying from his face.

"If she was everything to you, then why did she abandon you?"

The phrase seemed to hit Sephiroth with the force of a physical blow, and he found he could not answer. Behind them Nibelheim twisted and faded, leaving Sephiroth standing on an invisible floor opposite his other self. The crying for Jeanette ceased, replaced by an even deeper fear: what if it was true?

"She left you without a second thought. The love she gave you was only an illusion that had run its course. It would have been better if she never entered your life."

Sephiroth slowly shook his head, wanting to deny it as he had done before but unable to. Numbness had stilled his tears, his trembling, and he tried to recall a time that would indefinitely prove his other's words false. Jeanette didn't lie to him. She had loved him, deeply and truly…

And then she was gone.

His eyes widened. One minute she was the center of his world, his very existence, the next just gone. He had been left alone, abandoned, and apparently forgotten. The darkness around him shifted as it transformed into a memory that chilled Sephiroth's blood. Even in his state of mind he recalled exactly how he had felt, and what he had thought.

It was dark in his room, with the barest hint of light sliding past the drawn shades to illuminate the white carpet at his feet. He saw himself sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands toying with an object he recognized. Seeing his despair brought some feeling back into his heart, and he swallowed.

The object in his hands was a ring case, the means of how he came to buy it surfacing immediately.

After leaving Wutai for a week, Sephiroth had come to the decision to remain with Jeanette. He knew his place was with her and their son, and he was ready to abandon Shinra, Inc. for the sake of the love they gave him. He wanted to make Jeanette his wife, and to be the father Riku deserved. It was to be the start of their life together.

Yet when he returned, he found the house empty, the residents unable to tell him her whereabouts. Sephiroth had searched high and low for her, from the top of the Da-Chao mountains to the edges of Wutai itself before realizing it was fruitless. Jeanette had completely vanished from him. But he wasn't ready to give up. He couldn't accept the fact that she had just left without a word.

Upon his arrival in Midgar, he sought out Hojo. It had been an angry confrontation, Sephiroth's obvious distress thoroughly amusing the sadistic professor. Hojo waited for Sephiroth to finish his accusations before simply saying,

"The woman has abandoned you, Sephiroth. Accept it and get out."

In his highly emotional state, Sephiroth had been open to suggestion. Hojo's words triggered something deep inside him, and he began to wonder if it had all been a sham. Did Jeanette pretend to love him until she grew disinterested? He was beginning to believe that as the sole reason for her disappearance, and in doing so shut himself from his heart completely.

He said nothing to Marie, Zack, or even Jeanette's friends. He assumed that Jeanette would have spoken to them already. Zack only infuriated him by daring to ask where Jeanette was when he ran into Sephiroth soon after his return.

The result had ended in violence, with Sephiroth wrapping his gloved hand around Zack's throat and tossing him to the ground. How _dare _he make further mockery of his heart. It was bad enough being alone and knowing he was the reason Jeanette disappeared; it was the last straw at seeing Zack's feigned ignorance.

Time passed, and Sephiroth eventually came face to face with the terrible truth that broke him. Reading about his oppressed people and what had been done to them, he quickly adopted a persona more suited for his role. Pushing his heart, along with anything that had meant something to him to the very bottom of his soul, Sephiroth ceased to be. What replaced him was, in fact, a monster.

He planned to reclaim the Planet, but not before he made his enemies suffer. Nibelheim had been only the beginning. He had cut an efficient path through the villagers on his way to the Mako Reactor, where his mother waited. She had waited for his awakening for years; the time to act was upon him.

But that, too, had been fabricated. He was never a Cetra, or the so-called chosen one. He was merely Sephiroth, a man whose very existence had been centered on absolute dedication and perfection. He was the end result of years of genetic experimentation and carefully worded lies, bred to be the best. He couldn't hope to be anything else.

The memories stopped, leaving Sephiroth alone in absolute darkness. There was no light to penetrate this veil, no mocking words from his remembered self. He was utterly alone, and he knew it.

His heart ached, his eyes stung from all the tears he had wept, but it had been for nothing. He was lost now, with no identity to turn to. Nothing to fall back on. He brought his hands up, staring at them absently. Who _was_ he?

An eternity passed, with Sephiroth standing alone in the core of his soul, until something drew his attention. Lifting his gaze, he stared out into the expanse of nothing, seeing the faintest glimmer of light. Even though it was still some distance away, he felt the warmth radiating from it. Hope crept back into his heart, and his eyes watered.

Coming toward him was a figure in white, the features unmistakable. It was _her_, and he immediately understood. It hadn't been a lie. The love she gave him had been the only truth in his life.

"Jeanette," Sephiroth said in just above a whisper, taking a step forward. She smiled warmly at him, the same smile that he lived to see every day, and held out her hand. Sephiroth went to her, extending his hand for hers. It seemed to take forever for him to reach her side, and with growing horror realized he wasn't drawing closer to her at all.

"Jeanette, wait for me, please! Don't leave!" he cried at seeing her fall away. Jeanette continued to smile at him as she drifted further back, her hand still out in invitation. She soon wavered out of existence, leaving nothing but the faintest impression that she had been there at all.

Sephiroth halted his strides and lowered his hand. Darkness embraced him again, clinging to him like a greedy lover. He simply stood there for several moments, too numb to move.

That was when the memories of Jeanette surfaced, springing into existence all around him. Her face was everywhere, as if someone had painted it onto a living canvas. Sephiroth stared at them with intense longing, wanting to reach out and touch her again.

Her smile, the way she felt in his arms, the sound of her voice as it softly sighed his name during lovemaking, surrounded him on all sides. It was painfully beautiful to recall, and he felt his body respond to the memories.

He watched her preparing dinner in the kitchen of her Midgar apartment, her movements hasty due to the fact that she hadn't started it when she wanted. He remembered how touched he was at her attention to detail, her wish to ensure his happiness, and after they ate expressed how thankful he was for her.

The memories shifted, going from past to present in a matter of seconds. He saw Jeanette walking down the halls of the Shinra Building, walking toward him inside his own quarters, walking toward him in her Wutai home. Each time she was smiling lovingly at him, ready to welcome him with open arms.

Next he saw himself holding her tightly inside her mother's home, listening with growing anger as she explained how Hojo had arranged her to conceive. He wanted to rip Hojo's throat out for his meddling, and felt great regret at having put this on Jeanette. But she endured it. The forced exile to Wutai did not break her, even though they saw each other only sporadically.

The memories changed again, each one like a dagger in his heart. Jeanette sat on her futon with Riku in her arms, a soft tune passing her lips as she breastfed him. How he loved to watch this ritual between mother and son, and upon remembering tears rolled down his cheeks.

There was such beauty in the act, such tenderness on behalf of Jeanette as she nurtured her child. _His son. _It had reflected everything he never had as a child. He never knew the tenderness of a mother's touch, or the strength of a father's love. But with Riku, he could be that strength. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

The last time he had seen Jeanette and Riku played out before him in its entirety, the despair in his heart steadily growing. Riku had begged Sephiroth not to go, and the sight of his son's tears helped sway his decision to leave Shinra. Pressing a kiss to Riku's forehead, Sephiroth promised he'd return soon, then hugged him tightly. He took Jeanette in his arms next, Sephiroth able to recall exactly how she felt.

Even though he had no idea it was to be the last time he'd see her, his mind recorded every detail of this event. She had her hair pinned up in the Wutai style, accenting her features beautifully. She smelled of jasmine, and she tasted of green tea when he kissed her. He could remember how silky her skin had been, and how his hands easily slid across the surface of it during lovemaking.

A brief flash of the night before appeared, and Sephiroth's body ached for her touch. She gripped him to her tightly, her head nestled on his shoulder as she rode with him, her eyes closed and mouth partially open. When he heard her whisper she loved him it caused something inside him to come alive.

She was still within his grasp. He _knew _she was out there, waiting for him. He slowly lifted his head, his gaze focusing on her as he remembered watching her sleep. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Casting out his consciousness, much the same way he did when he cheated death, Sephiroth closed his eyes as he sought Jeanette. He didn't want a mere memory of her. He needed to really feel her arms around him, feel her kiss on his lips, hear his name whispered in his ear as she held him. He needed her forgiveness, or else he'd never know peace.

The urgency of this act, coupled with the desperation to be at her side, brought forth a brilliant flash of light that swallowed everything, including Sephiroth. _Jeanette, I'm coming to you…_

* * *

Sephiroth came to himself in the next instant, his eyes flying open as his breath quickened. Mild confusion entered his gaze as he tried to decipher his surroundings, and why he could taste the sea in the air. For an instant he believed he had returned to Costa del Sol, but something about the atmosphere was…different.

Taking a moment to gather his senses, Sephiroth slowly looked around once his vision cleared. He stood in the shadow of a large palm tree, the waning rays of the sun creating ribbons of gold to span across the orange sky. The wind carried with it the smell of the sea, and he allowed it to clear his head. He didn't know where he was, but what he did know was that here was where he'd find her.

Sephiroth began walking, allowing himself to be led by the same feelings that drew him here. He absently noted he still possessed all the power Hades had granted him, and that the wounds he suffered from his battle with Cloud began to ache. The wing at his shoulder twitched of its own accord, some of the feathers dropping behind him. Blood began to seep from the deeper gash on his chest, dampening his clothes. But still he kept walking.

The island's peaceful beauty spread out before him, and he took it in as he walked. He watched the wind tousle the tops of the trees as if he'd never seen such things before, curious as to why it awed him. He assumed it was due to the fact that he had been fascinated by only power for so long, where once he enjoyed the simple tranquility of nature. He was slowly rediscovering himself, and soon he'd return to his beloved Jeanette.

For far too long he had been without her gentle words, her love, and her sincerity. Only in her presence could he truly be himself, unhampered by who he was in the past. Only in Jeanette's arms could he find the redemption he needed, and he'd be free from his remorse. Her touch alone would cast his sins away, and he could live again.

Guided by the intensity of his love for her, Sephiroth turned down a path that led away from the beach. In the distance he could see two houses situated a short distance from the other, one of them inhabited and the other abandoned.

He stole a glance inside the empty house, squinting into the darkness. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, save the occasional piece of furniture. A bed was situated against the far wall, giving Sephiroth the impression that it had been someone's room at one time. He wondered who had lived there before continuing, drawn again by his need to see Jeanette.

There was a path that wound into the trees directly behind the abandoned house, and Sephiroth headed for it. He could feel Jeanette there, and hastened his footsteps. There was still enough light to see by, and he was able to discern the entrance to the forest from the rest of the foliage that surrounded it. Ducking a little to avoid a low-hanging branch, Sephiroth assumed his full posture and walked, glancing around.

The sounds of the ocean faded to a dull echo behind him, blocked by the sheer amount of trees present. He passed by a series of flowers that had already closed their buds for the night, stopping at seeing the jasmine. The blooms were open, filling the air with their sweet fragrance. Sephiroth inhaled deeply and sighed, immediately reminded of Jeanette. Soon, very soon, he would see her again.

The path turned to the left, leading Sephiroth to an open area surrounded by trees. There was an opening overhead, and when he looked up he saw the first stars blink into existence. He felt great peace here, as if this was a haven for the troubled. Sephiroth returned his gaze to the trees, seeing that they had formed a semi-circle in the glade. He gave a soft gasp when something materialized in the center of the circle, and hope entered his eyes.

It was Jeanette. She was here, truly here, waiting for him. Tears entered his eyes, and as he went to take a step forward the last rays of the sun entered the glade, shining down on the center. For an instant he saw Jeanette waiting there with a smile on her face, the next nothing. He paused, furrowing his brow in confusion. That was when he saw what he believed to have been Jeanette.

It took him a moment to understand what he saw. A glaring truth was staring him in the face, and the first thing he wanted to do was turn away. But he couldn't. Slowly, he approached the center of the glade, his eyes locked on the tombstone.

Flowers lined the bottom of it, ranging from jasmine to other, more tropical breeds. Trinkets lay partially hidden beneath the flowers, the end of a necklace having snaked its way out to lay on the grass. By this time he stood directly before the tombstone, numb from the inside out. This couldn't possibly be the reason he was drawn here…

And then he saw her name, the name of the only one who ever truly loved him, inscribed on the surface of the tombstone.

Something inside Sephiroth screamed in agony, the sound vibrating all throughout his body as he slowly, almost mechanically, knelt down. Shock had overcome him at that moment, and even though his mind tried to comprehend this truth, his heart already had. A small part of him whispered, _This isn't real. This isn't happening. Jeanette can't possibly be…_

Kneeling and reaching for the tombstone with a trembling hand, Sephiroth swallowed nervously. He anxiously prayed his hand would simply pass through it, and he'd find Jeanette there, smiling at him.

When his hand came into contact with the stone he gave a surprised gasp, then raked his gaze over the surface again. The inscription became curiously blurry, and Sephiroth didn't understand why.

He also didn't understand why his breathing had suddenly escalated, and why his heart felt as if a fist had closed over it. The shock had dulled his senses, and he would have remained in that confused state had the wind not dislodged one of the objects hidden by the flowers.

Looking down, Sephiroth saw that an old photograph now lay before him. He picked it by the side and slowly turned it over, swallowing. The image he saw stilled his heart and breath, and he gave a soft moan. Tears entered his eyes, one dropping onto the surface of the image and sliding down it.

He saw himself holding Riku in his arms, a smile of contentment on his face as he stared down at him. Jeanette stood beside him, one hand on his arm while the other supported Riku's head. In his mind he saw the scene play out, saw Jeanette turn to smile warmly up at him when he met her gaze. In her eyes he saw everything, everything he ever wanted and more.

His hand began to tremble, softly at first, but with growing intensity as the full truth finally sunk in. He stole a glance back at the name, his throat tightening at seeing it was hers after all. Jeanette was here, but she was dead. _Jeanette…no…_

**No!!**

Everything poured out from him at that moment, the shock having given way to full blown hysteria. Sephiroth's hand closed around the old picture as he gathered it to his chest. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as his teeth ground down onto his bottom lip. He remained in that hunched state for a moment more, then threw his head back and screamed.

The scream trailed off into a desperate cry for her, which was immediately followed by intense sobbing. It was an uncontrollable burst of emotion, and as he knelt there he became aware of a terrible pain in his chest. He felt as if his heart had exploded and there was nothing left but an empty void, vainly trying to bring life to someone who no longer wanted it.

He couldn't stop crying. His eyes burned, but the tears kept coming. Shaking as terribly as he was, he reached out to support himself by holding onto the tombstone. Seeing her name only brought more tears, and more pain. He turned away, closing his eyes in the feeble hope that it wasn't real. But it was. _Oh, Jeanette…my love…why…_

Sephiroth whispered her name again, this time a choked plea, and lifted his gaze heavenward. The sun had set, taking with it all light. The stars faded and blurred through his teary vision, and he knew he would forever be lost in darkness. His light was gone, and all he had were memories.

He returned his gaze to the tombstone and reached for it with trembling hands. He took hold of either side, bringing himself closer to it as if it actually were Jeanette. Laying his head on the right corner, he closed his eyes as his left hand ran down the surface. His gloved fingers trailed over the engraved letters of her name, and he choked back another sob.

"What…do I do…now…" he wondered in a strangled whisper. His left hand balled into a fist, and with a helpless, enraged and despairing cry slammed it against the tombstone. He'd never receive the forgiveness he needed. He had come to this place only to find her grave, a cold and unfeeling piece of stone that did not suite the woman it honored.

His beloved Jeanette, who had vanished from his life all those years ago, had ended up here, and she had died. A sudden thought came to him, forcing him to open his eyes and seek the photograph. Taking hold of it, his gaze lingered on her face before going to his son's. What of Riku? Was he here as well, or was he gone?

Sephiroth closed his eyes in defeat. It seemed so useless thinking of those things now. Everything was useless. His very purpose had been taken from him, and he was left with nothing. Sephiroth was, as he had been from the start, terribly alone.

Pressing the photograph to his chest, his bowed his head and wept again. Each tear he shed seemed to enhance the emptiness that was inside his heart, as well as the inconsolable wound that now resided there. _Gone…everything…Jeanette, Riku…I'm all…alone…_

Eventually he collapsed from exhaustion, the picture firmly clasped in his hands and face still wet with tears.

* * *

Morning brought with it the promise of another beautiful day, but Kairi had no appreciation for it. She walked with her head down, right hand at a rest at the base of her neck as her other hung at her side. Her left hand was wrapped around a bundle of flowers, mostly tropical kinds, and they were also the reason for her rising from bed so early.

Everything still felt like a dream, as if she had been asleep for the entire length of the time before waking up. She could have easily been convinced it Iwas/I just a dream, and then she'd seek her friends only to find them gone.

Her parents had almost no recollection of what had happened, as if the Heartless also destroyed their memory along with the island. But Sora had restored the barriers between the worlds, and in doing so sent all those lost back home. However, his mission was not yet complete and Kairi returned alone. After hearing from her mother that Riku was also missing, she understood why Sora had stayed.

She paused in her strides and sighed. Memories of the last time she had seen Riku came to mind, and she could remember her own fear and uncertainty. The very one responsible for the Heartless and all the strife scattered across the worlds manifested in front of her and Sora's two companions, an evil gleam in his strange eyes. He advanced on them, ready to take them out when Riku appeared.

He was able to prevent Ansem from harming she, Donald and Goofy, then insisted they run. Reluctantly Kairi obeyed his wishes, but not after giving him a final look. There had been a lot of varying emotions in his eyes, from regret to urgency, and it had touched her. Ever since then she'd had some time to reflect on the times they had, and she realized something that she should have known before.

It was obvious from the first day they met he thought a lot of her, when she accidentally stumbled into the glade that served at his mother's resting place. He had been so concerned for her welfare that he opted to help locate her parents. Even though it had been Sora who led her back, Kairi recalled the genuine sincerity Riku felt toward her.

Yet something always kept him from opening up to his friends. It was one of the reasons Kairi began seeing Sora in a different light, and remembering him now brought a rush of heartache. Tears pricked her eyes, but she let them fall. Sora had sacrificed himself to the Heartless when he unlocked her heart, and in that single, selfless act Kairi knew exactly what she felt for him, and Riku.

Wiping away her tears, Kairi lifted her head and continued walking. Sora would come back to her. He promised he would, and she believed it entirely. She prayed his return would also bring Riku home, for she wanted to let him know she wasn't angry with him, and that she still cared.

To honor part of her wish to express her gratitude, Kairi took it upon herself to visit Jeanette's grave in Riku's absence. She had been there so many times now it felt as if she belonged. She couldn't go to the secret place now, not after her emotional break down yesterday. When the pain eased, she would return. Kairi knew the memories associated there would eventually lead her back.

Walking up the path that rounded the house that once served as Riku's when Jeanette was still alive, Kairi happened to notice a single black feather laying on the ground. Pausing, she knelt down and picked it up, twisting it in her hands. She studied as she tried to determine which bird on the island was colored this way.

The feather was ink black from the quill up, turning a bright blue at the tips. It was strange indeed, and Kairi pocketed it. As she walked she discovered several others like it, plus dark red spots in the sand. A gasp passed her lips at realizing the spots were actually dried blood.

Her steps were slower than usual due to the unease that overcame her, but Kairi pressed on. The trail of feathers continued up the pathway beyond the entrance, around the bend and stopping in the glade. Kairi stood in the entrance, glancing around for what could have been the cause for the blood when a figure in black caught her eye.

It was a man lying on his side, his back to the tombstone and head angled down. She gasped slightly, reaching up to cover her mouth with her right hand. From where she stood, she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, and in a rush went to his side, dropping the flowers in the process.

"Sir? Sir, are you all right?" Kairi called nervously, falling to her knees and reaching for the man's shoulder. She shook him gently, hoping to attract his attention. After a moment he softly moaned, and she heaved a sigh of relief.

He rolled over onto his back of his own accord, laying his arm across his eyes. Kairi noticed something tucked on his left side, but his other arm mostly concealed it.

"Sir?" she said again. The arm fell away from his upper face, revealing to Kairi features so distraught she felt her throat tighten. What could have happened to him? And why was he laying here?

As she studied him, the man opened his eyes slowly, the ice blue hues staring up into the morning sky. Kairi knew she had seen the exact shade elsewhere, but couldn't place it at the moment. When he moved his left arm she saw a gash on his chest, as well as the crusted blood.

She debated on whether or not she should inspect it, but apparently he didn't even know he was injured. There was definite confusion in his eyes, and after a moment he turned toward her.

"…where am I?" he asked in a groggy voice. She regarded him curiously.

"You don't remember?"

His eyes took on a distant gleam as he glanced away, his voice growing softer.

"I was searching…for someone…someone dear to me…" he said, closing his eyes as he exhaled. A mere moment passed when suddenly his eyes flew open. She heard him murmur, 'No,' and went to ask what was wrong when he sat up. Turning round on his hands and knees so that he was facing the tombstone, his face paled.

His eyes remained wide in disbelief, and Kairi could see tears shining in the corners of them. The object that had lain on the left side of his chest was clutched tightly in his hand, and after a strangled cry he sank to the ground. He covered his upper face with his hand and bowed his head.

"Who…are you?" Kairi asked, definitely confused. The man did not answer her. He remained in that position for several moments, his left hand clutched over his heart. He was trembling all over, the result of his churning emotions, and when he looked at the object he held Kairi recognized it.

A brief memory surfaced in her mind, one where she had stood in Riku's room when she was about ten years old. She saw the framed photograph for the first time, which was quite remarkable to her, and had questioned Riku about who the man was. His words gave Kairi the power to speak, and she swallowed. Could it be?

"You- you're Riku's father…aren't you?" she said in a barely audible whisper.

Ignoring her question, Sephiroth kept his gaze locked on the image in his hand, which had started trembling. The exact time the picture had been taken played out in his mind, with Jeanette's surprised laugh sounding the moment the flash went off. Sephiroth remembered how proud Zack had looked, and how he remarked on it as a memento for posterity.

"This picture was taken shortly after he was born…When it was developed Jeanette insisted we hold onto it, saying that surprise shots were often the best. I…see why she felt that way…" Sephiroth said absently, running his finger down the length of Jeanette's face. His eyes watered, and with a heavy sigh turned his head away from Kairi.

He said nothing for some time, too lost in his memories. Kairi still couldn't believe that she was sitting beside Riku's father. Glancing at him again, she could definitely see the resemblance. In his sad features Kairi saw Riku's face, and wondered where he was, and if he was all right.

Rising from the ground, Kairi turned away to retrieve the discarded flowers. She couldn't just sit there while he despaired. His sadness was bringing back her own, and in an effort to put it aside she paid her respects to Jeanette. It was all she really could do, at the moment.

After placing the flowers at the base of the tombstone and whispering a prayer she glanced down at Sephiroth and sighed. She couldn't get over how lost he looked, or how bewildered he was. It was terrible to see him this way. Without knowing how she knew this man was strong and proud, and his losses had reduced him to nothing.

"How…how did she die?" Sephiroth asked at last. Kairi knelt beside him again, pausing to arrange the flowers she had brought before responding.

"From what I understand, she was poisoned by a jellyfish. She was out swimming when it happened, and Riku was only five when she…when she died," Kairi explained, her eyes watering as Sephiroth bowed his head.

"They couldn't…save her?" he asked so quietly Kairi had to strain to hear him. She shook her head.

"The poison had already spread. I'm so sorry…I, I thought you knew. I thought that was why you were here," she said softly. Sephiroth lifted his head and turned to her, his tears having made shining paths down his gaunt cheeks.

"I knew nothing of her whereabouts. I only just arrived, and now it's too late. For me, for her, for Riku…" he whispered. Kairi swallowed. There was such hopelessness in his eyes, she wished she could alleviate it. But even she didn't know if Riku was still alive or not.

Silence stretched between them, with Kairi wanting to do something, anything for him when he steadily rose to his feet. The picture was still clutched within his hand, and he stumbled slightly after trying to walk. Kairi saw the wound on his chest had begun bleeding and was on her feet, reaching out to steady him. He gave a start, momentarily surprised that she would want to help him.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked, relinquishing her hold on him when he walked away from her. He staggered about like a drunk, pausing to drape his arm around his middle. With his back to her now, Kairi saw where the black feathers she had found originated.

A single wing sprouted from his shoulder, some loose feathers falling when he began moving again. Somehow the presence of the wing didn't surprise her. Whatever he had been through, it must have been awful. He seemed as if he had just woken up from some kind of trance, and completely unsure of what to do.

He had to stop once more, leaning against a tree for support when his legs threatened to collapse beneath him. Kairi approached him and laid her hand on his arm, her fingers curling around a crease in the leather of his sleeve.

"Please let me help you. It's the least I can do," she asked, beseeching him with hopeful eyes. Sephiroth glanced down at her, reading sincerity in her gaze before nodding slowly. A smile came to her face, and even though she was much smaller than him, she insisted that he use her for support if necessary.

"Thank you. What's your…name?"

"Kairi. You're…Sephiroth, right?" she replied, stumbling a bit over his name. He nodded, a small smile managing to steal its way across his face. Knowing that Riku must have remembered his name and told it to her, he focused on that instead of the pain of his losses. It brought some relief to his aching heart, if only temporarily.

* * *

Kairi led Sephiroth to the abandoned house nearby, knowing he couldn't get far due to his wounds. After showing him into the kitchen she had him sit down, then left to retrieve some supplies. The moment he was alone Sephiroth slowly resumed his feet, driven by the need to explore the house. Something inside it whispered to him of memories past, and he was powerless to resist.

Gliding through the various rooms like a ghost, Sephiroth slowly understood whom this house had belonged to. Most of the furniture was gone, as well as trinkets that could have verified the identity of the inhabitants, but the atmosphere sang of her. Sephiroth let silent tears run down his face as he examined each room, his heart aching more and more.

Jeanette had lived in this house and raised their son until death tragically separated them, leaving Sephiroth to wonder what sort of toll it had taken on Riku. He doubted he'd ever know, since Riku was also gone.

Coming to the master bedroom, Sephiroth eased onto the edge of the bed and turned toward the windows situated just above it. A gentle breeze was blowing, carrying with it the smell of the sea. He was immediately engrossed in memories of Costa del Sol, when they spent two weeks together. They had spent countless hours making love, playing in the surf, and often ended each day sitting on the beach.

Even now he could still recall how she had felt as she leaned against him, her head nestled on his shoulder as she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked up at him with love shining in her eyes, and he was unable to resist kissing her each time she watched him that way.

She had been his beloved, his closest and dearest friend, and the mother of his son. He could feel the despair returning, and bowed his head. Why, why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to be dead when he needed her most? _Jeanette…what do I do now?_

A burst of anger entered his heart at his helplessness, causing Sephiroth to bury his face in his hands. What was it worth now? He was completely alone, stranded in a place that had nothing but _memories_ of Jeanette. He bitterly wondered why Cloud didn't finish him off when he heard the front door open.

When Kairi entered the bedroom bearing a basket filled with all he needed to properly tend his wound, Sephiroth had managed to regain his composure. She indicated the basket in her hands, offering him a little smile.

"I grabbed everything I could. I've got bandages in here, some water, even some thread if you need to sew it. Um, do you know how to?" she asked, her face losing some color. Sephiroth nodded, knowing why she had asked.

"Thank you again, Kairi. I'm still a little disoriented from- from everything," he admitted. Kairi bowed her head in understanding as she crossed over to him, handing him the basket. He relieved her of it, placing it on his lap and sifting through the contents. Kairi stood a little ways from him, her hands behind her back and thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment she spoke.

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked, regretting her question by the way his hands froze. He was absolutely still, and Kairi unconsciously took a step back.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"I was lost," Sephiroth interrupted, keeping his head down as he resumed picking through the basket. Kairi lowered her gaze at his wording. She thought of Riku and Sora, both lost to her and fought against tears.

"Darkness entered my heart and I lost my way. When I finally rediscovered myself, I sought out the ones I loved. I have found the right place, only they are not here. It seems I am still lost after all," Sephiroth continued. Kairi looked up at hearing the hopelessness in his voice.

"Don't say that," she said. When he made no reply she went on, speaking from her heart.

"You can't give up like that. Riku never lost hope that he'd find you…I don't know for sure if he's dead or not, but what if he's alive? What if he's still searching for you? After he lost his mother that's all he wanted…he just wanted to find you," she said, her voice breaking as her own sadness overcame her.

Her words stirred something inside Sephiroth, and he realized that Jeanette would have spoken them as well, and with the same passion. His gaze softened.

"You have a good heart, Kairi. You must care a great deal about Riku," Sephiroth said at last, looking up at her. She smiled slightly at his words, but she could not conceal the regret in her gaze. She looked away, suddenly feeling as if it were Riku and not his father watching her.

"I was always good friends with Riku. I knew he cared for me more than he let on, but I understand what he felt for me now. He just wanted to look out for us, and when he felt he couldn't do it, he became upset. I, I think that might have been part of the reason why he and Sora drifted apart," she explained quietly. Sephiroth's memory was jarred by Sora's name, although he couldn't recall from where.

Again an uneasy silence passed between them. Sephiroth slowly eased off his coat, letting it drop to the floor without caring and inspected the wound. A jagged cut ran sideways down his chest, starting at his right shoulder and coming down to nearly his waist.

It hadn't broken the leather straps that criss-crossed his chest, only scuffed them. Dried blood was present on the surface of them, which crumbled when Sephiroth brushed his finger over one. He exhaled slowly and looked up at Kairi.

"Can you tell me more about Riku?" he asked, taking the water and a towel from the basket. Kairi, who had winced at seeing the grotesque wound, looked up and nodded gratefully.

She launched into a series of tales while Sephiroth worked on his injury. During the course of her stories he blessed Jeanette several times over. She had wanted to keep his memory alive in Riku, and had done a masterful job of it.

_If only I could thank you in person, my love…_

Once he was finished doctoring himself he packed the basket again and handed it to her. Kairi took it, securing it in the crook of her arm.

"Will you be all right while I get you something to eat?"

"Yes. Thank you for telling me about my son. I can see you valued him nearly as highly as he obviously valued you," he said. She blushed slightly from his compliment, nodded to him once before turning on her heel and walking out.

As Sephiroth sat there alone, mulling over the tales Kairi had spoke of, one thought remained constant in his mind. After Jeanette died, Riku had become withdrawn. He had no one to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be all right. He had been alone, just as Sephiroth was now. _I should have been here…why did it turn out like this?_

Guilt crushed Sephiroth like a lead weight, and he frowned. He damned Hojo again for his timing, damned Shinra, Inc. for keeping him away from those he loved, damned himself for not going with his decision at an earlier date.

The anger surged from deep within him, and he gripped either side of his head. _Would it have made a difference? Would I still have gone mad if Jeanette didn't vanish? Or would I have turned on her and Riku too?_

Tears of bitterness stung his eyes, his shoulders trembled as he fought against the urge to give in to his emotions. He sat hunched over, his elbows on his knees, fingers digging into his temples. Already he could feel the familiar tightening in his chest, the beginning of what promised to be another bout of hysteria.

A tender memory flooded to the surface, drowning Sephiroth with such intensity he had no chance of fighting it. He softly whispered Jeanette's name, then simply let go…

* * *

_The sound of running water drew him from sleep, and he turned his head toward the opposite side of his bed to find it empty. Across the way was the bathroom, and he noticed the door was slightly ajar. A smile crept to features already made peaceful due to the events from a few hours ago, and he slipped out of bed._

_His bare feet sank into the immaculate white carpet as he walked, his eye catching sight of the discarded clothes strewn about. It was evidence of the sort of passion that had driven them to his bedroom, and the smile on his face softened. This blissful euphoria was intoxicating, and he didn't want it to end. _

_As he pushed open the door to the bathroom, he was met with a blast of warmth due to the steam the hot water created. The atmosphere was heavy with it, the source of the steam located on the opposite side of the room. He paused to admire Jeanette's blurred figure standing beneath the shower, her head angled back as she worked her hands into her hair. Again, he couldn't get over how truly beautiful she was._

_He made his way across the white tiled floor, padding softly even though the roar of the shower easily drowned out his movements. He kept his gaze locked on Jeanette, the mere sight of her heating his blood. A week ago Sephiroth couldn't picture himself in the same situation, nor could he imagine being in love. Jeanette had changed everything. _

_When Sephiroth reached for the shower door it suddenly opened, and Jeanette stood smiling up at him. The expression on his face must have been amusing, for she giggled._

_"I was wondering when you'd join me. I thought you'd be asleep for the entire evening," she teased, stepping back to give him admittance. Sephiroth came inside,_ _sliding the door shut behind him. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close before smiling down at her. She pressed herself against him, murmuring his name as he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck._

"I don't plan on sleeping tonight," he whispered into her ear. She chuckled softly, lifting her head to stare into his eyes. Already she could read his desire for her, and knew it mirrored her own.

_She stood on tiptoe, winding her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He responded eagerly, moaning her name as his hands slid down the length of her body. Jeanette sensed the urgency in his touch, gasping when one of his hands found its way around her inner thigh. She moaned against his mouth as his kiss went from tender to passionate, igniting her desire for him. _

_Sephiroth held her to him, his mouth boring down on hers as his hands continued to caress her. He was nearly as drenched as she from the shower when he pulled away to stare into her passion-filled eyes. She reached up to touch his face, letting her fingers slide down the length of his cheek. _

_"I love you, Jeanette," he whispered before kissing her again. Soon they left the bathroom for the comfort of the bed, where Sephiroth situated himself above her. He took a moment to study her, running his hand down the length of her body as his eyes remained locked with hers. _

_She reached for his face and brought it down to hers, kissing him urgently. It was all the encouragement he needed, and he buried himself within her, eager to experience the love she had for him alone. _

_Some hours later, as Jeanette lay asleep in his arms, Sephiroth remained awake. He couldn't get over the warmth that grew in his heart as he watched her. It was such a wonderful feeling, this strong emotion he felt for her. Love had joined their souls, just as it had joined their bodies physically._

_Tracing the line of her jaw with his index finger, Sephiroth again marveled at what had brought them together. She had come to him as a companion, giving him something he never had before, and then she had saved his life. _

That was when things changed, when Sephiroth realized he was falling in love with her. He remembered the tears in her eyes as she fought to keep him alive on the dojo floor, and the desperate cry of his name. It was what kept him from giving in to the darkness.

_While he recovered from the ordeal, all he thought about was Jeanette. He never knew someone could care so much about another, and that her sincerity was directed at him warmed his soul. In that instant he knew she'd bring him everything he had missed._

_Now Jeanette was in his arms, and he was determined to hold onto her. She was a beam of light in his otherwise dark existence, a breath of fresh air that opened his eyes and made him wonder how he could ever have lived without her before._

_Leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead, Sephiroth pulled away to smile softly at her. She murmured something in her sleep as she snuggled closer to him. He gathered her in his arms and sighed in contentment._

_"Thank you, Jeanette. Thank you for everything," he whispered just before drifting off to sleep. He had found his happiness at last._

* * *

A lifetime born of wariness forced Sephiroth from his reverie, and he eased into a sitting position at hearing the door close. The sensation of Jeanette still lingered in his arms, which brought tears to his eyes. Only memories…

"Sephiroth?" called Kairi, who appeared in the hallway that led from the kitchen to the master bedroom. Sephiroth acknowledged her, wincing slightly as he shifted positions on the bed. The motion pained his other wounds, automatically reminding him of the battle that had taken place before his arrival.

The wing on his back twitched of its own accord, drawing Sephiroth's attention. He nearly forgot it was there, and immediately despised its presence. He had manifested it after Hades granted him power, for it reflected what he felt he was. Sephiroth frowned as he clenched a fist. Would he never be free of his past sins?

"I have some food for you," Kairi said, coming into the room with a covered plate. The smell of it stirred Sephiroth's stomach, and he found he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. She looked at the plate and gave an apologetic shrug.

"It's just leftovers from last night. If you'd like, you can come to my house and maybe freshen up," she suggested, handing it to Sephiroth. He took it and removed the cover, studying the meal before him. Some mussels, shish kabob and two biscuits were there, and while he never was too fond of shellfish, he now appreciated its presence.

"I would rather stay here, if you don't mind," Sephiroth said after polishing off the four mussels in mere seconds. Kairi nodded and smiled a bit.

"I guess you figured out this is where Jeanette lived. I wish I could have known her. Riku spoke so fondly of her…well, when he _did_ mention her anyways. I can't really blame him for wanting to keep it to himself. I think I'd do the same if I was in his shoes," she remarked, leaning to the side and bringing her right hand up to hold onto her left upper arm.

"Jeanette was…a most remarkable woman. She had a caring soul and a deep ability to love and understand," Sephiroth murmured, finishing off the last of the food and laying the plate aside. Kairi could only nod. She gathered as much from the descriptions Riku gave.

Seeing that he was still in possession of the photograph, Kairi approached the bed and picked it up from where it lay, holding it up to study it. Her eyes scanned the image for several moments before she looked back at Sephiroth.

"I can see that just by looking at her. The expression on her face…it's like she wanted nothing more than you and Riku," she said, stopping when he turned away. Replacing the picture on the bed, Kairi folded her hands before her. She watched Sephiroth silently, wondering if she should leave him alone again when her face brightened.

"I'll be right back, Sephiroth. There's something I think you need to see," she said, smiling at him when he looked over at her with mild surprise. He nodded, and she left him alone, rushing out of the house.

Sephiroth picked up the photograph again and exhaled sadly. They had been so happy at that time. Even though she was in hiding, Jeanette never let it get to her. She was determined to create a happy environment for Riku, and it would have remained that way if…

A curious frown crossed his features. What exactly had happened that day? How was it Jeanette and Riku ended up here?

Sephiroth briefly recalled Hades mentioning something about the Heartless and how they were responsible for the chaos that spread throughout the worlds. He had cast it aside as useless knowledge, yet now it provided a clue. Perhaps he would discover what had happened, even if it wasn't from Jeanette herself.

An hour later Kairi returned, hardly surprised to find that Sephiroth hadn't moved an inch from the bed. He had yet to come to grips with his loss, but she hoped what she had for him would help.

Keith and Elisa had welcomed her into their home, both eager for news of Riku. Kairi had none to give, and after stating that she wanted to go into his room to leave something for him, Elisa invited her in. Kairi knew exactly what she was looking for the moment she entered. Her quest was nearly sidetracked when she came across the small paopu fruit-shaped charm on the bed.

It had been a present she crafted for Riku on his twelfth birthday, one similar to the charm she had made for Jeanette. Seeing it like that, out in the open when she was sure it should have been in his possession, Kairi wiped away tears. Taking it and pocketing it, she knelt beside the bed and reached under it, coming across the box she knew was there.

Riku had shown her his mother's collection of journals several times before, and his favorite had been the one that featured his father. He also mentioned how he wanted to show them all to his father when he returned, and now Kairi would do just that. It was only right that he know.

Now in possession of two of Jeanette's journals, Kairi approached Sephiroth and presented them to him. He stared at them oddly before slowly accepting them. He was staring at the covers, which were labeled as such: _The one who holds my heart_ and _Our son_.

"These…" Sephiroth began, unable to finish as tears welled in his eyes. Kairi nodded.

"Riku said his mother kept journals like this every year until she died. She wanted you to see them, and I know it'll help you. It's what Riku would have done, if he were here," she explained softly, watching as Sephiroth opened the one titled _Our son_.

The first page featured a message written in Jeanette's hand, the contents bringing the sadness back in torrents. He blinked back his tears and read:

_I am faced with two scenarios that could bring this to you, Sephiroth: I am sitting there beside you, sharing in your joy and pride as a father, or I am gone, and this is my last gift to you. I hope I'm with you, with my head nestled on your shoulder as you look through the book…I feel you, Sephiroth. I've always felt your presence…and if this should come to you when I am gone, I pray my presence in your heart comforts you._

Turning past the opening page, Sephiroth was astounded by what he saw. Riku's growth had been extensively detailed, from how much weight he gained within a few months to how brilliant he was. There were also hand drawn images of his son, and now Sephiroth had something to help ease the pain. _Oh, Jeanette, thank you…_

"Keep the journals, all right? I'll be back tomorrow to see if you need anything else," Kairi said. He made no reply, for he was completely engrossed in the book. After some consideration she removed the charm and discreetly tucked it inside his coat pocket. Somehow she knew Sephiroth would be able to return it to Riku, and left him alone.

* * *

After reading about Riku's growth Sephiroth stood before the window, his arms crossed and eyes set on the ocean. Night had fallen, and the only light he had was from the lantern Kairi had thoughtfully given him. Jeanette hadn't left a single detail out of Riku's life, and he had been crying by the time he finished reading it.

His son had excelled at everything, which was something Sephiroth was quite familiar with. Jeanette had mentioned in a passage how Riku's skills set him apart from the other children, and that she often had to reassure him.

_It's times like these I wish you were here the most, Sephiroth. I know nothing of what it must be like for him to know the things he does, and understand them at such a young age. All I can do is tell him how you felt, and hope it helps._

_You did everything you could, Jeanette…just as I would have if it were me in your place,_ Sephiroth thought with a sad sigh. She had had such great reserves of strength, something he saw firsthand when she faced exile without flinching. Tears formed in his eyes and he hung his head.

Turning from the window, Jeanette's other journal entered his line of vision. It lay beside the other one, a sealed doorway into her innermost thoughts. A part of him was almost afraid to read it, for he knew what sort of memories awaited him there. As much as he needed to know, Sephiroth wasn't ready for another breakdown.

He was so exhausted, physically, mentally and spiritually. He had never cried as often as he had in the past few hours than in his whole life, which only spoke of how deep his hurt was. There seemed no solace for him, especially since he stood in a house that carried her aura.

Sinking down onto the bed and sighing, Sephiroth noticed a star-shaped charm that he didn't recall. Picking it up, he twirled it between his fingers, studying it curiously. It was made from semi thick yellow material, stitched with painstaking precision and bearing a shooting star across its middle. A heart was above the star, and a smile on the upper portion of it.

Closing his hand around it, he could practically _feel_ the memories associated with it. This charm had been made for Riku. He was sure of it. He also knew Kairi had left it behind, as if expecting Sephiroth to successfully locate Riku. He smiled a bit as tears developed in his eyes. _So, is this all I have left of you as well?_

Shaking his head sadly, Sephiroth laid the charm back on the bed and glanced at the other journal. Regardless of the memories that waited, he had to know what brought Jeanette and Riku to this island. She would have had to recount it, especially if she anticipated Sephiroth coming into possession of the books. He could at least get answers to his questions, if nothing else.

Steeling his resolve, Sephiroth took hold of the book and suspended it between his knees. The light from the lantern played across the title, and with a heavy heart he opened it.

* * *

_It's so strange…I expect to wake up in my bed, believing everything to have been a frighteningly real dream, and I would reach for Sephiroth only to find no one beside me…That's when the reality comes back, and I can do nothing but cry._

_All I want to do is go back to Sephiroth and my life in Wutai, back to the comforts of home, but I can't. …why did I leave them? Why couldn't Hojo have waited?_

_These are the questions I ask myself every minute of the day. And now, since I am in control of myself again, I can finally recount how we arrived here…perhaps it will help ease this crushing guilt I carry…_

_Hojo surprised me by showing up at my house mere days after Sephiroth returned to Midgar. Riku and I had been picnicking that afternoon, and I had just finished reading him a story when I heard the wind chimes. I never believed the superstition attached to it, as Takeshi did, but something about hearing them chilled my blood. _

_It seemed that they just appeared out of nowhere, and I was terrified. Without Sephiroth there to protect us, I was left to my own devices. Hojo almost succeeded in taking Riku from me, but I wouldn't let him. I fought back, then ran away._

_I chose to hide in the caves up on the mountains, hoping to wait out Hojo and his men. But I should have known better…they were here to take us both whether we wanted to go or not. They cornered us in one, and it was there I found the strangest thing._

_There was a mysterious door on the wall, like one of those old cave paintings. I couldn't understand how it got there, and when Hojo's men advanced, I didn't have time to ponder it. They were coming, and my mind raced._

_They were going to force me to return to Midgar, most likely in secret, and probably tell Sephiroth a rather convincing lie. I knew he wouldn't fall for it, but I couldn't be sure…I was so scared and desperate. I couldn't let them take Riku away!_

_The door actually opened up behind us, as if it knew how desperate I was, and flooded the cave with light. I remember feeling a little disoriented and surprised as I stared into the opening. I saw an island surrounded by beautiful water, actually heard the birds singing and the waves hitting the surf. I would have simply stared at the scenery had Riku not called for me._

_One of Hojo's men was aiming a gun at us, and I panicked. The choice was obvious. I didn't want to be captured or worse, shot, so I took a deep breath and walked into the door. The rest…the rest is too hazy to recall…_

_I'm so frightened here…but I must be strong. I_ have _to be, for Riku…Sephiroth, I love you so much…please…please forgive me…I didn't want to leave…I didn't…_

* * *

Her phrase ended abruptly, creating an image of her in his mind as she laid her pen down and cried. Sephiroth ached to have been there to ease her pain. _Jeanette…Jeanette…_

Now he knew what had happened. His hands tightened on the book as his anger and guilt returned. Hojo had to have known the exact time Sephiroth left, so Jeanette and Riku would be without his protection and easy to capture. The vision her descriptions gave only served to anger him more. _Damn you, Hojo…you ruined _everything!

Releasing an angry cry, Sephiroth dropped the book and gripped either side of his head. His breaths came hard and fast, as if he had just run a marathon, and his mind raced. Memories of Jeanette filled his mind at top speed, adding to the mounting anger by placing sadness on top of it. He would have made her his wife! He would have had a family, people who loved him, at last!

Against his will he remembered the fear, the confusion, the despair, at finding her house empty. He had been frantic with worry, nothing like the sort that possessed him when he learned she had fled Midgar. And all because of Hojo.

_I loved her so much…she was my world…she was everything…will this pain every go away? Will I ever find the solace I need?_

_Is this some sort of penance for the sins I committed? Oh Jeanette…Jeanette…_Jeanette!!

Collapsing onto his side, his eyes squeezed shut on bitter tears, he moaned her name in a choked whisper. The single wing curled down, as if attempting to bring comfort to him while he despaired. The sensation only mocked Sephiroth, and he hastily smacked it away. _There's nothing left for me…I just want…I just want…to disappear…_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a warm and pleasant night, with the half-moon peeking between wispy clouds and gentle breezes wafting through the air. On the wind he could smell and taste the sea, and he closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. It was wonderful being able to breathe fresh air instead of the noxious fumes that made Midgar infamous. Here there was nothing but the peaceful tranquility of nature._

_Costa del Sol sparkled like a diamond a short distance away, its light casting everything in a hazy, dream-like glow that did not diminish the beauty around him. He could hear jubilant voices from the tavern as late-night patrons left, vanishing into darkness or retreating to a quiet spot on the beach. He heaved a sigh. How he wished he were as carefree as those people._

_Sephiroth had only just arrived in Costa del Sol, and his reasons for being there centered on Jeanette. She had already been here for about a week, an emotional wreck due to what was forced on her. Seeing her in such a state of despair fueled the anger he had toward the source of it all._

_Professor Hojo had always been a staple in Sephiroth's life. Growing up he saw the tall, spindly man almost all the time. His mere presence sometimes set Sephiroth on edge, for he didn't like how Hojo looked at him. When he did, the professor smiled, the act alone revealing hidden secrets he wasn't about to share. Back then he avoided looking at Hojo at all costs._

_But now…now he wanted to see him. He wanted to wrap his hand around the professor's throat and crush his windpipe for daring to interfere with his life. For daring to hurt Jeanette. _

_His beloved, who slept as soundly as she could in her room, had been used as an unwilling pawn in Hojo's never-ending pursuit of knowledge. After seeing that she and Sephiroth were romantically involved, Hojo spun a plan that involved her becoming pregnant. He did not know how Hojo had managed to pull it off, but he did, and now Sephiroth was faced with a dilemma._

_He had to make damn sure Hojo never achieved what he wanted. His frown deepened as his hands clenched around the porch railing. Sephiroth would sooner inflict pain upon himself than see Jeanette in the madman's clutches._

_There was a hushed movement behind him, causing Sephiroth to look over his shoulder. He saw Jeanette there, dressed in a short white nightgown that shimmered like a pearl in the moonlight. In her eyes he saw her exhaustion and fear, but he also saw the love she had for him. _

_"Can't sleep?" she said, coming up to stand beside him. Sephiroth nodded absently, his gaze never straying from her. She leaned forward, supporting herself on the railing via her elbows and heaved a sigh. Some strands of her auburn hair fell forward, shielding her eyes from him. Sephiroth reached out to brush her hair away, and she turned to look up at him curiously._

_"I can't stop thinking about everything, about how furious I am with Hojo, and how concerned I am for you."_

_He paused, turning to face her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She tilted her head up at him, waiting. _

_"I've also been thinking about a possible solution. I know what you told me earlier is true, but…" he trailed off when she placed a finger on his lips. She regarded him lovingly, even though two tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"Sephiroth, why would I ever want to destroy something we created out of love?"_

_"You should have had a choice in the matter," he pressed softly, taking her hand and holding it against his chest. She stepped closer to him, the wind tousling her hair and tugging at the tears in her eyes. Her hand slid up the length of his arm, coming to a rest on his shoulder._

_"I do have a choice. I choose to bear this child. I'm not afraid, Sephiroth. So long as I have you, Hojo can try anything he likes. He just won't succeed," Jeanette said, smiling as her hand went from his shoulder to his face. She held it gently, her fingers stroking his skin. He stared deeply into her eyes, the sincerity of her words warming him all over._

_Whispering her name, Sephiroth leaned over and kissed her upturned mouth, closing his eyes as the love for her chased away his worries. Jeanette pulled him closer to her, arching her body against his while his hands worked into her hair. _

_"I love you so much," he said after pulling away but keeping his hands on either side of her head. He was still leaning forward, with his forehead pressed against hers and eyes closed. She nuzzled his nose affectionately, understanding his concerns._

_"And I love you, Sephiroth. Everything will be all right," she whispered. He nodded, loving the woman in his arms more and more._

_Drawing her to him again, Sephiroth simply held her to him as he cast his gaze out to sea. Nothing would separate them, not even the threat of Hojo. Nothing._

* * *

Sephiroth woke with a violent start, flying into an upright position just as the dream faded. Sweat beaded on his brow, his heart beat erratically, and his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. The warmth he experienced in the dream faded to nothing, leaving him alone in his sorrow again. His flesh still tingled from the feel of her in his arms, and with a soft groan doubled over.

It all came back. The helplessness, the emptiness, the sheer heartache at learning his beloved Jeanette had died, and he choked back a sob. He stared at his gloved hands, his gaze as empty as his heart. After a moment he clenched them helplessly. _What is there left for me?_

Furrowing his brow, he became steadily aware of the stale air around him as he slowed his breathing. After taking a quick glance around, he learned he was no longer on the island. How he came to be at this place meant very little to him as he studied his surroundings.

He appeared to be in an abandoned hotel room, for the very bottom of a neon sign could be seen flickering in the upper right-hand corner of the window. Some buildings stood across the way, black shadows that scraped against an equally black sky, offering no clue as to where he was.

The interior of the room was quite run down, and the furniture present was either soiled or broken from old age. A hole in the ceiling accounted for the pungent odor of mildew, as well as the puddles of water on the floor. Wallpaper hung off the walls in tattered bits and pieces, its color so faded Sephiroth couldn't even guess what it must have once looked like.

Turning on the bed, ignoring the loud creak that emanated from its springs as he did so, Sephiroth rose to his feet. The floor groaned beneath his weight as he walked toward the window, forcing him to step lightly. He got the impression the building was quite unsteady, and the last thing he wanted was to become trapped in it should the floor give way.

At last he came to the window and stood before it, casting his gaze outside. Broken shards of glass stubbornly clung to the top of the window, which Sephiroth brushed aside so he could gain a clearer view. A small shard speared his fingertip through his glove, causing him to mildly grunt. Lifting it to his face so he could inspect the wound, Sephiroth only sighed.

A small drop of blood manifested just above the puncture in his glove, and he simply lowered his hand. Physical pain held no real meaning to him now. He would gladly have taken a sword in the gut instead of the dwelling emptiness that now resided inside his soul.

The scenery outside matched the interior of the room. The buildings that stood opposite him bore broken windows, and all the floors were dark. The streets were deserted save for the occasional scattering of trash the wind tossed about. Some streetlights were lit; others were toppled over, their bulbs shattered. Glancing up, Sephiroth could see nothing but a black void.

Stars, if there were any, were made invisible. Very little light penetrated this particular area, giving Sephiroth the impression he was right where he wanted to be. Only darkness and despair existed here, and both complimented him.

Overcome with the need to get out lest he succumb to his sorrow again, Sephiroth climbed out of the window and stepped onto the fire escape there. It was rusted with age, and shaky besides. Sephiroth took a single step before being forced to grab onto the windowsill when the fire escape fell from beneath his feet.

The landing and stairs crashed onto the street below, the metallic ring their impact made on concrete echoing far and wide. Suspended as he was, the forced position of his upper body aggravated his chest wound, and with a sharp cry let go.

He landed in a half-crouch near the ruined fire escape, his hand coming to his wounded chest immediately. He remained there for several moments, waiting for the pain to subside before slowly achieving his feet. Once he gave himself a quick inspection for any other wounds, Sephiroth looked around.

The streets were deserted in both directions, and after deciding to head north he began walking. The city's resemblance to Midgar brought a strange sense of comfort to him, and he took in the sights. Staring up at the great hulking buildings, he was mildly curious as to what could have happened.

Whatever it had been, it was long since past. Evidence of decay was everywhere, and the longer Sephiroth studied his surroundings the more he realized that he might be the only person there. The notion suited him, considering he was once again lost.

There was no place for him to go to, nowhere he could turn. Midgar and everything that had happened seemed like some distant dream void of substance. His memories were still in tact, yet they were more like whispering ghosts that did nothing but taunt him. He closed his eyes as he called up _her_ image again.

Jeanette was little more than an insubstantial memory to him now. He could feel every place on his body her hands had touched, feel her kiss on his lips, and all the while his heartache increased. But he hadn't the energy to cry anymore. His tears gone, all Sephiroth had now was a strange numb that overwhelmed him. It felt as if he was hovering just outside his body, his tether on reality thin but not having been broken.

Turning down a corner, Sephiroth came to what he believed to have been the center of the city. More buildings stretched up into forever, like ancient sentinels who lost sight of their purpose. A wind stirred then, pulling at his long hair with the gentleness of a caress. He remembered Jeanette's fingers curling into his hair whenever she held him close, as well as the tingling sensation her touch created all throughout his body.

Putting the sensation aside, Sephiroth focused his gaze on the largest building that stood directly before him. It seemed more alight than its neighbors, plus it bore a large billboard near the roof. It resembled a giant television screen, for it flickered between black and spotted gray randomly. Sephiroth suddenly narrowed his gaze at the screen.

He wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw a brief image appear. What it could be was beyond him now, for when he looked again he saw nothing. Resigned, Sephiroth started walking again, his footsteps mechanical as they carried him wherever.

After about an hour of exploring the city, the skies clouded and it began to downpour. Sephiroth stood there in the rain, staring up into the sky. The raindrops slid down his face akin to tears, the wind whipped at him, but still he remained. He was completely soaked when common sense forced him to seek shelter.

Ducking into an old house not too far from the center of the city, Sephiroth paused to study it. It was in the same state as the hotel room, and smelled of an old basement besides, but at this point he didn't care. Stepping carefully to avoid any pitfalls, Sephiroth began to explore it.

The lower level of the house yielded nothing of use. Heading for the staircase, Sephiroth was forced to stop when he violently sneezed. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin, chilling him to the bone and causing him to shiver. He mildly cursed himself for standing so long in the rain and proceeded up the stairs.

The upper level seemed more stable, and Sephiroth inspected each room he came across. Most were empty, but there was one at the end of the hall that sported a bed. A dresser was against the wall, three of its four drawers gone, the remaining one's coating peeling away due to the elements. Little else was in the room, but it would do.

Crossing to the bed and testing it for loose springs or any other sort of wear, Sephiroth sank onto it. As he sat down he groaned softly, for his other wounds flared in pain. Reaching for a peculiar ache on his shoulder, his exploring fingers came across dried blood. Curious, Sephiroth also flexed the wing. It responded, barely.

Upon further inspection he found the inch-deep cut that lined the base of the wing. He grunted to himself at feeling the sticky blood that had run down the back of his coat. In a way he was happy the wing was injured. Had he the means, he would tear it off himself just to be rid of the symbolism it carried.

He removed his coat slowly, wincing each time he aggravated his injuries. He managed to free the wing, and in doing so pulled more feathers free. They fluttered to the ground delicately, landing near his feet. He smirked and kicked them aside.

The coat eventually gave way, as did the scuffed leather straps he wore around his upper body. After laying them aside he leaned over to remove his boots. His fingers fumbled over the buckles, for they had started to tremble. He frowned as he tried to still them, but it seemed they only trembled more.

A small sound of frustration passed through his clenched teeth, and at length he successfully removed his boots. He had a little more difficulty in removing his pants, for he had to peel them off one leg at a time. Sitting on the bed, entirely nude and shivering, Sephiroth heaved a tired sigh.

Exhaustion, true exhaustion, was setting in, as well as what promised to be a sleepless night. Groping for the thin sheet that lined the bed, he pulled it up and wrapped it around himself. Once he was fairly snug inside it, he turned his attention to the set of windows across from him.

The rain continued its onslaught outside, most of it getting into the house due to the fact the windows were broken. Lightning lit up the darkness, which was quickly followed by the sound of thunder. As he sat there on the bed, shivering from the cold, he became aware that the storm suddenly reminded him of Jeanette. Seeking comfort from the memory, Sephiroth closed his eyes.

_A thunderstorm rocked the skies over Wutai, and Sephiroth lay awake with Jeanette in his arms simply listening to it. She had been about five months pregnant at the time, and restless besides. She often admitted the only time she slept was when he was there, and for the most part that proved true._

_Suddenly she snuggled closer to him when a loud thunderclap sounded, bringing a smile to his face. Glancing down at her, he asked, _

_"Do storms frighten you?"_

_She lifted her head and smiled sheepishly. Shadows of raindrops that rolled down the side window fell over her features in succession, sliding down her body before vanishing into the darkness of the covers. She gave a helpless shrug. _

_"It's silly, I know, especially since I grew up in a place notorious for storms. I just never got used to them," Jeanette explained, gasping softly when lightning streaked across the sky. A moment later thunder sounded, so loud this time she cried out. Sephiroth kissed the top of her head, a soft chuckle rising in his throat._

_"What?" she asked, a smile stealing its way across her face as she looked at him._

_"I don't believe you to be frightened of anything. Given where you are and what's happened, jumping at thunderstorms should be the least of your concerns," he said gently, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. Jeanette considered his words before smiling again. _

_Rising from the bed, she surprised him by straddling him, tucking her legs along either side of her. The pressure of her body on his in that way awakened his desire, and he placed his hands on her waist. She now bore a coquettish smile as she ran her hands up and down his muscled chest._

_"If I was distracted from my fear, your words would prove true. So," she said, leaning forward and gently kissing him. He returned it, angling his head up to better accommodate her. Before she pulled away she nipped at his bottom lip and finished,_

_"What are you going to do about it?" _

_Sephiroth kissed her again, his hands slipping beneath the nightgown she wore and caressing the skin beneath. Jeanette smiled against his mouth, then giggled when he brushed past a ticklish spot. A short tickle fight followed, but it returned to the beginnings of passion the moment Sephiroth pinned her beneath him._

It had been one of their more passionate sessions, as if the power of the storm outside fueled their physical desire. Neither of them wanted it to end, even when Sephiroth knew Jeanette was growing weary. However, when she did finally fall asleep, the large clap of thunder did not awaken her.

The all-too familiar ache in his body began to rise, and Sephiroth opened his eyes. The image of Jeanette in his arms faded after a moment, leaving him with nothing. He sighed as he suppressed a shudder. It was an endless cycle. He would always be caught somewhere between wanting to die and wanting to live, if only to remember her face.

Sephiroth eventually lay down on the bed, bringing the sheet up around his shoulders. He remained on his right side, heedless of the pain the position brought his injured wing, his haunted eyes focused on the rain. The sound of it dropping into the room and on the windowsill turned into a strange lullaby, and he closed his eyes. Sleep took him not a moment too soon.

* * *

Elsewhere in the abandoned city, a figure draped in black stood alone on a rooftop, accompanied by nothing but the elements, and vivid memories of what he recently experienced. The stranger had been in the same garb as he- and the Organization members he encountered- with one exception. The figure's mouth twisted into an expression of distaste, the emotion mirrored in eyes currently hidden behind a blindfold that did nothing to inhibit his sight. It wasn't losing that irked him. Well, perhaps a little bit. If it was one thing Riku prided himself on, it was his prowess in combat. No, the thing that truly bothered him was the fact this hooded figure possessed a Keyblade, a weapon only one other, save he, could wield. But who was he?

Riku distinctly recalled looking up at the stranger, mind temporarily paralyzed by the sight of the gleaming Keyblade in his hand, before he demanded to know why. He received only a curt reply in return, then the other vanished. Riku had retreated to the rooftop to avoid being subdued by the remaining Heartless, the other's discarded Oblivion Keyblade in hand. He did not know why he took it; perhaps it was for nostalgic reasons, perhaps it was to bolster his power. Perhaps it was both.

He frowned thoughtfully. There had been an air of familiarity about him, one he had missed in the first moments of their encounter. Could it be…? No, that was impossible. Riku knew where Sora was. Namine's spell would not have been completed by now. He suddenly yearned for the presence of the king, for he was a wellspring of information. However, soon after they met in Castle Oblivion, King Mickey vanished. Once again, he was alone.

Riku's chest tightened, for recalling his solitude always brought forth memories of his mother, and the promise he had made her. He laid his over the left side of his chest, eyes sliding closed. How could he seek his father now? The scent of Ansem clung to him, as did the darkness. Although he welcomed the darkness and its power, Riku would wait until all traces of Ansem were gone before he resumed his search for his father. Shame prevented him from doing it now.

Riku lifted his head and gazed into the darkness. Yet he did not see its black emptiness; instead, he saw the sunlight of happier times. Visions of he and Sora as young children at play appeared there, as if someone had flung his memories upon a large canopy. Kairi stood nearby, cheering on Riku as he traded blows with Sora, who had on that silly pirate's hat. Wishful thinking pictured Jeanette there, his mother laughing at his antics before turning to wave someone else over. The tightness in his chest developed into tears when the blurred features of his father appeared. As always the sight of his father brought on various emotions, bringing back all the heartache from those first few months without his mother. He glanced away, but the image only stayed with him. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks, and he released a trembling sigh.

_Father…do you know what happened to Mom? Are you thinking of her now? Of me? Or did you forget?_ Riku pondered. Instantly he followed that thought with, _No, he couldn't have forgotten us…I don't believe that. Just hold on a little longer, Father. I will find you._

A movement attracted Riku's attention, and he looked over his shoulder. A Heartless was skulking about the shadows, bringing a smile to his face. It was the perfect distraction from his otherwise dark thoughts. He took a step back, fading into the black of night.

A Heartless, one of the smaller ones, darted out into the open only to find Riku gone. It studied the concrete block he once stood on curiously, twitching its antennae erratically. The sound of the rain muted all sounds, giving Riku the advantage over the unsuspecting Heartless.

Coming around so that he was behind it, Riku slowly withdrew Oblivion. He gripped its handle tightly, waiting for the right moment to strike. The Heartless turned, its eerie yellow eyes glowing brightly against the inkiness of its body. It cocked its head, looking directly where Riku stood yet unable to see him. The darkness concealed Riku, the rain silenced his movements, and before his enemy could react there was a swift _whoosh_, followed by the faint echo of a chain-linked key ring. The Heartless was knocked off the building by the force of Riku's strike, and faded well before it hit the ground.

Riku looked over the edge of the building, scanning the streets for any others. He saw them, but they remained confined to the shadows. And then, as if someone had flashed light their way, they scurried in all directions like spiders. Riku relaxed his Keyblade and exhaled. They would return. Until then, he would wait, accompanied by his memories, and his darkness.

* * *

Sephiroth felt as if he was sinking into ice-cold water, with no reprieve in sight. His body shivered uncontrollably, his teeth chattered, and salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Somewhere inside he knew with sad clarity that he was still alive. Why, he did not know. How could someone continue to live when the heart was gone?

His trembling hands groped for the sheet to pull it closer to him, but to no avail. It was threadbare, and growing steadily damp due to the small drops of water that fell from the ceiling. They came from a tiny, almost insignificant hole overhead, and in spite of its size it was doing a wonderful job at making him more miserable.

Rolling onto his other side, his wing shielding most of the raindrops, Sephiroth closed his eyes. He had curled himself into a fetal position in the hopes that it would keep him warm, yet it did not. Each time he shivered he moved, disrupting the warmth his body was trying to generate and forcing the process to start again.

So. This was it. Here he was, freezing to death in a place he did not know, and he was alone. There would be no one to mourn him, no one to keep his memory in their hearts. It would be as if he never existed.

This was the only definite in his chaotic life, the only upstanding truth that would deliver in the end. And all he had to do was wait…wait for the peace he longed for. He would no longer feel this pain, or experience this terrible, cruel reality that kept him from the ones he loved. _Only…have to wait…_

Some hours passed, and as Sephiroth floated in between sleep and awake, he was barely aware of his surroundings. The rain stopped, but the cold that clung to him only dug deeper into his body. On the verge of unconsciousness, his lips blue from hypothermia, he finally closed his eyes and sighed. It was a slow, drawn out breath, the last breath of the living, and he knew nothing else.

* * *

There was an air of finality in the atmosphere, but that did not concern her. Stepping as softly as a fleet-footed deer, her eyes focused on the figure wrapped in sheets on the bed, a smile came to her lips. She could feel him letting go, and she knew she had to act quickly. _Not yet, my love…not yet._

Standing over him now, she slowly settled onto the bed and rolled him over. His skin was so cold, yet she did not shiver. Lifting his upper body and situating his head so that it lay against her bosom, she wrapped one arm around his shoulders as the other stroked his face. Each time she ran her fingers across his skin, color returned to his features and the cold faded.

He stirred slightly in her arms, furrowing his brow in confusion. She continued to caress his skin, staring down at his face with all the love she still bore him.

"Come back, Sephiroth," she whispered. The sensation of her hand on his skin caused him to open his eyes at last. He fixed his unfocused gaze on nothing, and a flicker of disappointment entered his eyes. At that moment her hand came to a rest on his cheek, and he gasped softly at inhaling her scent. _Jasmine._

Shifting his gaze so that it rested on her face, awe surfaced in his ice blue eyes. It was true. She was here, and she was going to take him home.

Pulling his hand free from the soaked sheet, he slowly reached for her face. She continued to smile at him fondly, her eyes watering when his hand came into contact with her skin. His eyes watered, and he choked back a grateful sob.

"Jeanette," Sephiroth said, cupping the side of her face as tears spilled from his eyes. Jeanette nodded, the smile never straying from her lips. In a flourish he sat up, pulling her into his arms and holding her so tightly he felt she would shatter. He wept into her hair, his head firmly nestled on her shoulder.

"You came back to me…you came back…" he murmured in between his sobs, pulling away to stare into her eyes. He held her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears that lined her cheeks. He couldn't stop staring at her, couldn't believe she was actually here. It had been too long since he held her last!

"Everything will be all right," Jeanette said gently, running her hand down the side of his face. Sephiroth pulled her to him again, keeping one hand on the back of her head as he inhaled her scent. Tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"We can be together again…I've missed you so much…I- I need to be with you so badly," he said, squeezing his eyes shut. Jeanette ran her hands up his bare back, brushing past the wing that did not alarm her in the least.

"I want that more than anything, my love. But it can't happen, at least not yet."

Sephiroth pulled away, staring incredulously into her shimmering violet eyes. He noticed the white dress she wore, how the collar sloped in an arc across her bosom, how her hair was as full and vibrant as it had ever been. There was such peace behind her eyes, and something else. Seeing it drove a spear of terror through Sephiroth's heart, and he shook his head.

"No…I can't lose you again!" he cried, leaning forward to claim her mouth with his. Jeanette clutched her to him, allowing her hands to roam the bare flesh of his back before returning to hold either side of his head. The sheer passion of Sephiroth overwhelmed her, and she wept silently.

"Sephiroth, my love, listen to me," Jeanette began, breathless after pulling away to stare into his eyes. In his gaze she saw desperation, hope, and need. It was the need that drove speech from her, and she took his face in her hands. He kissed her first, crushing her to him with urgency. All he wanted was to remain with her forever. Everything else was meaningless.

Jeanette, with a great deal of reluctance, managed to pull away from his heated kisses. Tears shone in her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his, and they rolled off the end of her nose to drip onto the bed below.

"You never lost me, Sephiroth. I was always with you, even when we were forced apart. At first all I wanted was to return to you, but I couldn't. It was for our son that I carried on. I could never abandon him, Sephiroth…not your son," she explained softly, closing her eyes when he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and wisps of his mussed silver hair tickled her face. Sephiroth's voice was laced with despair as he spoke, and his arms remained locked around her.

"I don't have the will anymore…I'm so empty…I don't even have…our son…" Sephiroth replied, bowing his head. A smile came to Jeanette's face as she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the strength of his arms around her.

"Our son still lives," she whispered. Her words stilled Sephiroth's tears, and he pulled away to stare down into her eyes. She smiled again and nodded.

"Yes, Sephiroth. Riku is alive, and he needs you like he's never needed you before. I blame myself for keeping him from you, but I did what I had to do to ensure his safety. So you see," she continued, reaching up to wipe away the tears that lingered on his face. She cupped his cheek tenderly.

"You must find him. Only you can heal his heart, just as he will heal yours. That's why I came here…I had to bring you back, for his sake," she finished. Sephiroth looked away, his gaze fixed on nothing. He thought about the detailed journal she had dedicated to Riku, of how she wanted him to experience it as though he were there.

Riku…his son, his pride, and his joy. There were fewer things he anticipated more than the jubilant cry of his son as he raced to greet him. He could remember sitting on the floor of Riku's room, helping him put puzzles together or reading him a story while Jeanette rested. There had been a great deal of determination in his son, who never let a task bog him down.

During a trickier puzzle, when Sephiroth reached to help, Riku turned to him and shook his head. His words brought a rush of pride to his father.

_"I can do it, Dada."_

At that moment Sephiroth knew what sort of man his son would be. Undaunted by opposition, intelligent beyond his years and possessing his mother's stubbornness, he knew very little would dissuade him from accomplishing anything he set his mind to.

Shame entered Sephiroth's eyes and he lowered his head, unable to look Jeanette in the face. She brought her hands to a rest on his shoulders, her warm touch comforting even though he felt horrible.

"Oh, Jeanette, forgive me…and after all you did to keep him safe…what I did when you disappeared, what I thought…and now, I was just about ready to abandon him…" he said, closing his eyes on tears of regret. Jeanette enveloped him in her arms, shushing him with words of endearment even when he choked out her name.

Her love filled him with warmth, chasing away the cold that had almost claimed him, chasing away the anger he had toward himself. It exploded in and around his senses, falling over his body like a protective shroud. He melted in the experience of it, wanting to drown in her love for all time.

But he couldn't. The knowledge that their son needed him rekindled the desire to live, and at last he understood what had kept him tethered to life. Pulling away, staring down into Jeanette's lovely features and smiling, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Jeanette…your strength has always been mine. Without you, I am nothing. I love you so much," he said, leaning over to kiss her tenderly. She returned it, winding her arms around his neck. Even after all this time, she never forgot how he felt, tasted, or smelled. It warmed her heart.

He pulled away, wanting to hold onto this moment for as long as he could. Already he could feel his strength returning, as well as his awareness. It felt as if he had woken up from a deep sleep from which there was no escape, but Jeanette had saved him. Again.

"I will love you always, Sephiroth. Regardless of what you did, that has never changed. Hold onto it, my darling…keep our love burning strong in your heart," Jeanette said, taking hold of his face and bringing it to hers again.

When she placed her lips over his, a burst of energy surged within Sephiroth. It coursed through him with the speed of light, casting aside the darkness that chained him. He reached to hold onto her, and his hands merely passed through her body. A sense of desperation came over him, and he deepened the kiss. _Just a little longer, Jeanette…_

But she was slipping from his arms, even though they were still kissing. At length she released him, her tears shining paths down her diaphanous face. She reached for Sephiroth one last time, the smile on her face unmoving even though she spoke.

"I love you so very much…Riku is close by…I'll be waiting for you," she whispered.

"Jeanette, wait-" Sephiroth was cut off when light washed over him, temporarily blinding him. He felt himself being pulled back to his body, and as he went he closed his eyes on tears. _Jeanette…thank you, for everything…_

* * *

Riku's head jerked up, an inexplicable sense of the unknown hanging in the air. The atmosphere somehow…_felt _different, and he couldn't understand why. Nor did he understand the sudden increase of his heartbeat. It beat so rapidly the sound thundered in his ears.

He crossed over to the edge, preparing himself to jump when he saw a glimpse of white. He whirled around, eyes narrowing. Blurred reflections of the next building over shimmered on the rain-soaked surface, nothing else. His breathing shallow, every muscle in his body tense, Riku took two steps forward. He was about halfway across the rooftop when he froze at the sound of his name. It was a barely audible whisper, yet he would have recognized that voice anywhere.

Riku turned to his left upon hearing it again, a soft gasp passing his lips at what he saw. The rational part of his mind didn't believe this was possible, while another, younger part of him rejoiced in it. The figure in white, possessed of features firmly embedded in his heart, stood a short distance away, violet eyes shining with love. Riku swallowed, finding himself tongue-tied. Jeanette smiled at him.

"There is someone nearby who needs you, Riku," she began. Her statement returned his powers of speech, but all he managed was a confused expression of, "Mom?"

Jeanette's smile did not waver as she approached. Once she stood before him she brought her hand up to his cheek, her palm surprisingly warm against his skin. Her gaze then went to his blindfold, and he hastily turned his head. The gentle pressure of her hand urged Riku to face her, her smile softening as she wiped his tears away.

"It's all right. You won't be alone anymore," she continued. Riku's throat tightened. He wanted to embrace her and sob away his hurt in her arms. But all he did was stare at her, his body unresponsive to this desire. Jeanette's hand went from his cheek to his brow, where she pushed back his unruly bangs to plant a gentle kiss there. Riku's sobs nearly broke free, evidenced only by the way he trembled. When she drew back he noted her body was limned by white light.

"Follow your heart, Riku. It will lead you where you need to be," she whispered before beginning to fade. Riku finally broke free from his paralysis and reached for her.

"Mom, wait," he called weakly, falling silent when she vanished. Slowly he lowered his hand, then his gaze as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. Suddenly his pronouncement, spoken from the heart in the wake of losing her, echoed in his mind. _Mama stopped living. I want to go where she went._ It was both frightening and perfectly natural for him to want to do just that, yet that wasn't why she came to him.

Riku heaved a sigh before turning from where she once stood. His eyes absently watched the street as he mulled over what his mother told him. Someone dear to him was nearby? How was that possible? Here there was no one but the Heartless. He lifted his head. Maybe she didn't mean in _this_ place. Determined to discover the meaning behind his mother's words Riku leapt off the building, steering his descent with admirable control before touching ground. He would not stay here then. What awaited him lay beyond this place.

Riku walked down the darkened street, his every step filled with purpose. Yet as he passed the opening of an alleyway his heartbeat escalated. He stopped suddenly, his gaze fixed on what he saw there.

* * *

When Sephiroth regained his senses, he was lying on the bed in the old house alone, but no longer shivering. Filled with renewed vigor, he hastily dressed and left, seeking his son. With only Jeanette's vague instructions to go by, Sephiroth had no choice but to depend on his own power. It was the very same that had helped him elude death time and again, that brought him to Destiny Islands because Jeanette's presence was still very strong, and ultimately led him to this desolate city. He wanted to believe it had been his want for Jeanette again, but he knew better. Riku had drawn him here. He was sure of it.

Stumbling slightly through the streets, his chest wound aching, Sephiroth took to keeping his left arm draped over it. Blood began to seep through the dirtied bandages, running down his chest like jagged veins. Using the side of the buildings he happened by as a crutch, Sephiroth clenched his teeth against the painful onslaught. His wing jerked each time he was forced to stop, reopening the wound there and adding to his discomfort. But he had to continue. He had to find Riku, and he wouldn't stop until he did.

Stretching his power outward, he began feeling for weaknesses in the very fabric of the world. It was taxing on him due to the state of his physical condition, but it didn't deter him. If Riku were not here, he would simply continue the search elsewhere. _ I must do this…Jeanette, give me strength…_

Sephiroth suddenly collapsed after passing by the entrance to an alleyway, the pain too severe for him to go on. Bowed as he was on his hands and knees, panting for breath, he did not see the figure materialize out of the shadows.

* * *

Even though the figure had just collapsed as if weakened, Riku raised his Keyblade defensively. His body was rigid with wariness, for just as the stranger passed beneath the still-glowing sign of the theater, he caught a glimpse of silver hair. Riku's first thoughts were erratic. _No, it can't be…he's dead!_

But there was something very different about this silver-haired stranger, one that brought confusion to his eyes. Ansem did not have the bearing this stranger did. This stranger was seeking something, for he could feel it in his soul. It triggered something in his heart, which accounted for him going to the stranger's aide.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked, kneeling and offering his free hand. Situated as they were beneath the light, Riku saw for certain that it wasn't Ansem. The kneeling man was clad entirely in black, a single navy wing unfurling from his right shoulder. In the pink, neon light Riku saw the glisten of blood at the base of the wing and wondered if he had been injured by a Heartless.

The man slowly lifted his head, but he did not look up at Riku. Instead he gathered his left arm closer to his body and emitted a small, painful groan. Something about Riku forced speech past his lips, something he couldn't understand.

"Do…do I…?" the man said in obvious confusion before at last lifting his head. As Riku stared into the haunted features of the man, his heart skipped a beat. His mind raced the longer he watched the play of emotions on that face. _No…can it be?_

Sephiroth was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure who was kneeling before him, but the sense of familiarity that emanated from him could not be denied. Sephiroth would have been able to identify him anywhere. He felt it in his _soul._

"You…you can't possibly be…" he began, swallowing. Riku watched him oddly, experiencing the same familiarity from Sephiroth yet unable to understand why. Some hope entered Sephiroth's haunted gaze, and he spoke again.

"Riku? Is that you?" Sephiroth asked in just above a whisper. Hearing his name spoken, and with such hope and endearment, forced Riku to drop the helping hand he had offered. He shot to his feet and backed away. He watched silently as Sephiroth assumed his feet, his left arm still draped around his middle. Tears had developed in his eyes as he reached for Riku with his other hand.

"It is…at last…" he went on. Riku's heart had doubled its usual pace, thundering in his ears and roaring in his veins with such force he felt his skin grow hot. He couldn't stop staring at the other's eyes…eyes the exact same shade as his.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? How did you get here?" Riku demanded shakily, hating how his voice broke. Sephiroth kept his hand out to Riku, the hope never leaving his gaze.

"I'm not sure how I got here…what matters is that I am…Jeanette, you were right…"

The name of his mother stilled Riku's breathing, his very heartbeat. His eyes were the size of saucers behind the blindfold, and, swallowing, looked over the man again. It seemed everything came into perspective at that moment, with all his memories merging into one. He didn't even realize he had started crying. The face in the photograph was staring at him, and very, very real. The eyes, the hair, the sharp features, everything. Riku stepped closer to him, his voice trembling as he said in a soft whisper,

"…Father?"

The word hung in the air between them with a certainty both felt. Neither of them said anything, simply too stunned to react to the circumstances that brought them together at last. It was Sephiroth who moved first, and unconsciously Riku had drawn closer. The two stood about a foot apart, father and son, ice blue eyes meeting ice blue eyes, until Sephiroth slowly, carefully, drew Riku into his embrace. Riku went to his father with all the trust he ever had, leaning his head against Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth brought his hand up to touch the back of his son's head, his black glove fairly glowing against Riku's silver hair.

"Riku…I thought you were lost forever," Sephiroth whispered. Riku wrapped his arms around Sephiroth shakily, for a plague of emotions had come over him. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, and he fought against completely breaking down. He couldn't believe it. His father, the man he had sought for so long, was here. _This is what you meant...Mom...thank you._

Holding his son as he was, Sephiroth felt as if he had accomplished the one and only thing that mattered most. All he cared about was this moment, and the sheer relief at knowing a link to his beloved Jeanette existed. For the first time in years Sephiroth was _happy_ again.

"I…I looked for you. I searched worlds…you were the reason…I left…" Riku began, his voice muffled. He tightened his hold on Sephiroth as he bit his bottom lip, fighting the sobs that were gathering in his throat. Sephiroth was also crying, and his tears rolled off his cheeks to land on the top of Riku's head.

"I just wanted to find you…I _had _to, so Mom…so Mom could be happy again," Riku continued brokenly, his body trembling in his father's embrace. Sephiroth's eyes slid closed at the mention of Jeanette. Memories of how wonderful it had been seeing her again, to hold and kiss her, to hear her voice proclaim her love for him, caused his chest to tighten.

"…but Mom died…and, and I was alone…I knew you were alive…I never stopped looking-"

"Riku," Sephiroth said softly, but Riku didn't hear him. He finally broke down, releasing years of pent-up emotions concerning his father. Sephiroth let him cry, holding him tightly when he released one violent sob after another. He lowered his head so that it was resting near Riku's when he cried for Jeanette, bringing back his own heartache. He was witnessing what Jeanette's death and his disappearance had done to Riku, and Sephiroth vowed to make amends.

"I n-never forgot you…not once…all-all I ever wanted was to-to see you a-again…because I lo-loved you so much and…and I m-missed you," Riku managed, his arms like a vice around his father's neck. Sephiroth closed his eyes, touched beyond words by his confessions.

After some time Riku's weeping subsided, his eyes stinging from his tears and throat aching from the violent sobs that had racked his body. Drawing slightly away from Sephiroth, who still held him gently, the light played upon the tie of his blindfold. It caught Sephiroth's attention.

"Why do you cover your eyes, Riku?" he asked softly. Riku froze. He could feel Sephiroth's inquisitive gaze on him, and shame washed over him like a tidal wave. More tears filled his eyes, and he kept his head lowered.

"Riku?" Sephiroth asked again, confused by his son's silence. Several moments passed, and Sephiroth slowly undid the knot of the blindfold. Riku didn't bother stopping him, yet he turned away when his father successfully removed it.

"What is it? What's wrong with your eyes?" Sephiroth asked, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. Riku kept his back to his father, unable to answer him. He looked up into the black sky, his tears sliding down his cheeks. When he did speak, his voice was low in pitch, and traced with deep shame.

"Father…I wear the blindfold because of what I've seen," he began. Sephiroth regarded him curiously, the material still within his grasp.

"What you've seen?" he echoed quietly. Riku bowed his head.

"I've seen things…done things…that turned me into something…else," he finally said, his shoulders drooping at his words. Sephiroth's heart went out to him, even as he remembered a haunted phrase of his own. _Am I the same as these monsters? Was I created this way too?_

Pushing the memory to the back of his mind, Sephiroth slowly, gently turned Riku around. His son still kept his head down, but after a time he looked up. The moment he did Sephiroth understood.

Where he should have seen a pair of eyes the same color as his own, Sephiroth saw something altogether different. Instead of the blue hue he remembered, Riku's eyes now were cast in a bright yellow glow. The inherit light seemed to darken everything else about his features save his eyes.

"I'll never be human again," Riku said softly, tears shining on his pale cheeks. Sephiroth swallowed, seeing how fate had nearly put them through the same test.

"No, Riku. It doesn't mean that at all," he said somberly, handing his son the blindfold. Riku took it, but hesitated in replacing it.

"Then what does it mean?" he asked, bitterness evident in his voice. Sephiroth glanced over at the injured wing at his back and heaved a sigh.

"It means that some choices we make can never be forgotten. All we can hope for is atonement," he replied. Riku leveled his gaze on his father's wing, seeing that they shared something else in common. Just as he was about to replace the blindfold Sephiroth reached out to touch his son's arm.

"You don't have to hide your eyes from me. I can see your mother in them," he said softly. Riku's face fell, and he swallowed.

"Father, about Mom-"

"I know, Riku. I know," Sephiroth interrupted, his voice lowering in pitch as the heartache returned. Silence fell between them before Riku lifted his tear-filled gaze to his father. Sephiroth drew his son into another embrace, closing his eyes and releasing a trembling, yet relieved sigh.

"I'm so glad I found you. I love you, Riku," Sephiroth whispered. Riku tightened his hold on his father. It didn't matter that the two of them were far from home, or that the Heartless could easily overcome them. All that mattered was the fact that they had found one another at last, and he knew Jeanette was watching over them, from wherever she was.


End file.
